30 Days
by spellmynameright
Summary: Emily has always been in her sisters shadow, she never gets praised by her parents, sometimes they talk like she doesn't exist. That is until Naomi, Keiran's future step-daughter moves in next door with her Mum...
1. Chapter 1

_They didn't do this often, the two of them. Sit together, in silence, looking across the college green. T__hey kept a silence, a comfortable one. There was a significant gap between the two, each keeping their own space intact, and both scared of consequence. She looked over at her, the sunlight ghosting over her petite facial features, highlighting her plump lips, her pretty button nose, and shine on her gorgeous red locks. She shivered as she felt eyes on her, and as she saw it, she knew it wasn't because she was cold. Her eyes ran down her body, stilling at her cleavage, and following her gorgeous curves, before finally resting at the way her fingers were linked and flexing in her lap._

"_Get a good enough look?" She tittered a little bit and tuned to her, watching as Naomi's eyes lead their way back up her body and lock with hers. The passion of the blue in her eyes was quite nerve-wracking, even being in her presence when her eyes looked like this was scary for Emily. She gave a little bit of a laugh and she could have sworn her eyes got brighter in the same way her smile did. Emily reached forward and brushed away the hair that had fallen into Naomi's eyes._

"_That's much better." She mumbled, but then her breath caught as she held onto the hand that had stilled on her forehead. She brought her hand down into her lap, and linked their fingers together. Emily's gaze was locked on their intertwined hand, watching the movements her thumb made as it circled her soft skin._

"_Is this ok? Us?" Naomi asked. Emily's eyes locked with hers once again, the dazzling blues radiating, filled with hope, and nodded slowly, letting a giant smile take over her face. _

_--_

**DAY ONE**

**--**

She sighed, a deep breath and then slumped. It seemed to be the only thing she had been doing lately. Other than sitting by herself, in her room, in the classroom, at lunch even. Just because she didn't see the point of getting properly close to anyone but her sister – obviously she has to be close to her sister, they do live together after all – People always left, or went off with other people, broke her heart. The college green was pretty empty for this time of day, Emily wasn't sure she'd ever seen it this empty actually. Maybe there was something going on that she didn't know about. Yet again, the last to know, the last be cared about. She brushed a hand through her hair, pulling out the clip holding her fringe back, and carefully placed it back again. Lunch had been long gone, and she had eaten everything she had made for herself that morning. She sighed (again) and pulled herself up off of the ground, brushing down her skirt and picking up her bag to place over her shoulder. Her next lesson was with Keiran, or Sir, Or Mr Mac Foeinaiugh if you wanted to be formal. Emily just called him Keiran, easier to remember, obviously. He was a good teacher, don't get her wrong, but some of the things that came out in class were just inappropriate. He seemed to swear a lot, talk about his fiancé in vulgar ways, and not really teach. But somehow, believe it or not, everyone passed his classes.

Emily made her way to the class, sitting at her own desk, on her own, like always, with not so much as a glance from anyone, not even her sister, who was seemingly talking to a guy (as always) who was just staring at her boobs. No substance that was the problem with Katie. Emily placed her bag down on the floor, this period was a 'study period' and was to be used wisely, not that it made much difference to how she was taught normally. But study lessons meant she could shut away from the world, put in her iPod headphones and concentrate on her work. Her pen started tapping to the beat of the song, she wasn't bothered about knowing what the song was, it just seemed rhythmic, soothing almost, and put her in the right state of mind for her studying. Her headphones came out of her ears once in a while, whenever Keiran came into check they we're properly studying. He'd ask a question and expect people to know it. Not a good study technique for some, but if you didn't know it, you made sure you knew it by the time e came back round again.

It wasn't long before the lesson was over, and the monotonous ringing of the lesson bell jolted Emily out of her own little world once more. With another soft huff, she gathered her things and stood up, just in time to see her sister float out the door in the same way she always does, guys following, like always, behind her, asking her if she wanted a ride, even though their house was literally 5 minutes walking distance from the school. Emily followed of course, pushing past the bustle of the crowds, the rushing people desperate to get out of the building because the weekend had arrived. She made her way to her locker, pulling the last remainders of her course materials out, before slamming the door closed once again, making herself brace herself for the impact, that echoed through the eerily empty halls of Roundview. She piled all of the sources into her bag, accidentally dropping a sheet of psychology information. She watched as it gracefully, but almost spitefully slid along the slippery floors and right under the parallel set of lockers.

"For fucks sake." She huffed, closing her bag tightly, as to stop anything else falling out, and walked back to Kieran's room reluctantly. As she reached the corner to turn towards his classroom, she noticed a tall blonde girl enter his room, peroxide blonde, really noticeable. She looked young, so that couldn't be his fiancé. Emily wondered, but shook her head to get rid of the thought. _Best get on with it then. _She knocked on the door to the classroom, waiting for a signal to be allowed in and was granted it when Kieran shouted through the door. Emily cautiously made her way through the door, cringing at the loud squeak it made, causing both occupants of the room to look towards her.

"Oh y'alright Em, you didn't need to knock. The rooms always open for anyone. Anyway… what you needing me for?"

"Erm… I dropped a sheet of info for the psychology project due in next week, I was wondering if you have a spare?" Keiran nodded and smiled, turning back to his desk and rummaging through the papers on top.

"I certainly do… the forensic psychology sheet yeah?" He continued to rummage through his drawers, occasionally gazing back up to Emily and then back to his desk. Emily, feeling the other presence in the room, turned towards the other room occupant, catching her eyes and then looking away a little at the sheer power of them. The girl's eyes we're powerful, full of some sort of mirth, but in a good way. Not in a mocking way. A small smile graced her face, as she noticed Emily chewing on her lips in a nervous way. Her legs swung from the desk as her hands pushed down on the wood to push herself up, walking around Emily and taking a sheet of paper from the top of Kieran's desk and handing it too Emily. 'Forensic Psychology' it read, and Emily laughed a little as they both gazed back at Kieran, who was still sorting through the mountain of papers by his desk.

"Umm, Kieran?" Kieran gazed round, halting his search to turn to Emily. She held up the piece of paper to him and he read carefully along the top.

"Feckin 'ell. How'd you find that?" Emily shrugged and pointed to the blonde girl with amusement lacing her features. He looked up at the girl and couldn't help but laugh, she always was that clever. Not that cleverness determined finding a piece of paper.

"Well then… thanks. I guess… Oh! Emily, how rude.. This is Naomi, my daughter in law…" Emily followed Kieran's gesture back to the girl standing next to her and watched her face scrunch up playfully at the mention 'daughter in law'. Emily nodded and held out her hand for her to shake, and she did.

"I'm…erm…Emily." Naomi nodded, slowly as if she was taking in new information and it took her longer to process or something.

"Hello, erm Emily." A laugh erupted from the blonde's mouth, and Emily was sure her heart stop for just a tiny bit. She didn't know what it was, but something about this girl made her very interested, and she couldn't wait to know more. Emily gathered herself once again, she needed to be home now really, as her mum didn't return til half 5, and there was no one to look after her brother.

"I best go, little brother you know…" She laughed. "Pain. It was nice…nice to meet you Naomi." Naomi nodded at her gratefully, biting down on her lip slightly to stop a shit eaten grin from taking over her face. She watched as the petite girl walked slowly back out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"She's nice."

"Aye, Emily's lovely. Nicer than that god-awful twin sister of hers. Now she _is_ a pain."

"A twin sister? Are they… do they look the same?"

"No, not at all actually. Well slightly I guess, but only because the genes y'know. Emily is, lets say, _more reserved_ with her clothing choices."

"So Katie dresses like a slut?"

"Pretty much." Kieran nodded and walked back around his desk, slouching back into his chair.

"So how's your mum?"

"The same as when you spoke to her five minutes ago." She paused to laugh. "You have the worst memory."

"Just making conversation, you're shit company."

"Thanks, though if you must know, everything is properly unpacked now. Well, I wouldn't say properly, there are still some boxes around, but the essentials are out."

"Have you met the neighbours yet?"

"No, not yet. I think Mum's inviting them over for tea or something, so I guess I'll meet them then. Are you coming tonight?"

"Aye, might as well. Free meal. Can't refuse."

"You never pay for your meals anyway, ever."

"It's a hard knock life, eh?"

Naomi's laugh started again, and this time, the smile wasn't held back as it graced her face.

--

"I'm home!"

"Thank fuck."

"James! Language!"

"Sorry."

Emily threw her bag down onto the settee, and walked through to the kitchen to see James filling up a water bottle.

"I'm going out. Playing basketball you know. That court is filled with millions of proper fit girls, gagging for it."

"James, that's disgusting!"

"I'm still going. Tell Mum where I am, I won't be back for tea."

"But the new neighbours have-" The door slammed before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"For fucks sake…" Emily sighed, walking upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her sister – oh joyful, wonderful sister – possibly the worst roommate to have in the history of roommates. Her side of the room was like an opposite dimension compared to Katie's. Her clothes we're neatly hung over the chair, or in the wardrobe. Katie's we're slung onto her bed, some on the floor, some under her bed, with all the other dirt and disgusting mess living under that bed, it's no wonder she has started stealing Emily's clothes. Emily picked up the phone on her side table and quickly dialled Katie's mobile number. It rang for a considerable amount of time before there was a crackling and her twins voice was heard.

"What?" Lovely greeting.

"Just thought I'd let you know we've got the new neighbours round for tea tonight, and your side of the room is a shithole."

"I'm not gonna be home tonight, you do it if your so fussed about giving a good impression."

"They're fucking new to the neighbourhood Katie, I'm not gonna make them thing we are weirdo's already, not like that's gonna stop mum going all crazy."

"Well, just do something yeah? Tell mum that I'm at Effy's for the night. Cover for me yeah?"

"Fine. But If I tidy your room and it's fucked up by the next time I see you, I swear-" The line went dead. What was it with people not letting her finish her sentences? She put the phone down, back on its holder, and picked up her iPod, connecting it to the dock sitting on the windowsill above Katie's bed. She grabbed the remote and then set up a song. The heavy beat started and Emily couldn't help but dance around her room a little, picking up Katie's mess as she went.

_Here she comes, you better watch your step, She's going to break your heart in two, it's true. It's not hard to realize, just look into her false coloured eyes, She builds you up to just put you down, what a clown. __'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale), The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale), She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale), See the way she walks, Hear the way she talks._

It wasn't long at all until Katie's side was almost as sparkling as hers, only with the exception of the terrible posters she had on her side of the war, but she couldn't change that. Emily just hoped that one day her and Katie would not be grouped together, always paired together just because they were twins. She wanted her own room, she wanted to look different, she couldn't change much , but she was gradually – without her parents knowing (it was going to be tough) – brightening her hair, it was redder than Katie's which had taken to her natural hair colour and mixed in to make a dark burgundy/brown.

She gazed down at her alarm clock, the red numbers glowing slightly in the dimmed room light, reading 4.25pm. Her mum would be home soon, and she had to cover for both Katie and James. What a conventional family. Well at least with those two gone, there would be more Emily time. Well she guessed it would be like that, but with the things that had been going on with the family lately, Emily was surprised she hadn't been disowned already. She decided to have a shower, walking through to the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting. Sitting down on the shut toilet lid, picking the dirt out of her nails and whistling the tune she could hear over the shower jets. She checked the temperature and then climbed in, sighing slightly as the warm water hit her skin. It was great to have a shower, and she did most days after college because she couldn't ever shower beforehand because of Katie using up all the water. She cleaned herself up, and then climbed out, turning off the water supply and out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body.

As she reached the top of the stairs she quickly gazed down and back up again, before doing a double take.

"Emily, our guests are here!"

"Yep…Mum, I…I get it." She stood there, in a towel, dripping wet, in front of the new neighbours. Just so happened, the new neighbours were Kieran & His fiancé and right next to them, the girl from the classroom earlier that day, Naomi. Emily's face went beet red and she choked a little bit at the shock before turning and running into the bedroom.

--

"And that was… Emily. I don't know where Katie is, or James for that matter. But erm... come through, make yourselves at home. Rob, go and check on Em, ask her about Katie and James."

"Righto. Nice to meet you guys. Be back in a bit." Rob walked up the stairs, knocking on the door of the girls room, shaking the wood slightly. He heard a response from inside but couldn't hear it clear enough.

"Hey, Kiddo, you decent?"

"Yeah Dad…" She called back and watched as her Dad entered her room and sat on the end of Emily's bed. Emily was slowly running the straightening irons through her hair, watching her Dad through the mirror, urging him to say something.

"Oh…yeah. Where's James gone?"

"Basketball."

"Since when does James play basketball?"

"Since James discovered girls." Rob nodded his face filled with amusement.

"And Katie?"

"At Effy's for the night, having a movie night with Pizza or something. Not my kinda thing obviously."

"Ah ok, well it's good she tidied her room before she went. Your side could use a bit of a once over Em. Do it later yeah?" Emily sighed solemnly, and nodded, watching her Dad retreat back out of the door and downstairs.

--

"Katie is at Effy's for the night, and James is playing basketball and staying at Gordon's for tea I presume."

"Why wasn't Emily invited?"

"Oh she was…I think. She just said it wasn't really her thing, so I'm guessing she turned it down." Jenna nodded and turned back round to her conversation with the new neighbours.

Rob walked over to Naomi.

"Ah alright Kiddo, Em's upstairs, you can go up if you want, we'll call you down when dinner is ready." Naomi nodded.

"Ok, thanks Mr Fitch."

"Rob."

"Thanks…Rob." Naomi raised an eyebrow at how stupid it sounded coming from her lips, but shook it off, and walked up the stairs slowly. As she reached the top, she noticed the bathroom, and then turned to the right, assuming it was this way. She spotted a white door with a plaque on it, it read 'Sexy' and she knew already that Emily hadn't put it there. Then she noticed it, a little sticker underneath, that said Emily on it. It wasn't much but it made Naomi smile a lot. She knocked once and then once again a little louder, and received a 'Come in' from the opposite side of the door. She cautiously opened the door to see Emily pulling the straighter through her hair one more time and placing them down on the mat on her dresser.

"Hey… Naomi."

"Hey Emily, nice to…erm…_see _you again."

Emily groaned, not really annoyed, but more embarrassed at being seen in such a vulnerable state. She turned around and sat down on her bed, motioning Naomi to sit on Katie's bed opposite her. She did as she was offered and they sat in an almost comfortable silence, but it had an awkward twinge.

"Who'dve thought eh? Us, neighbours. Weird concept seeing as Keiran is your psychology teacher, but I guess that means he's mine too."

"You mean, you take psychology?" Naomi nodded. "What else do you take? Or will be taking?"

"English Literature and Politics."

"Urgh…" She scrunched her noise up. "Politics." She tried to act serious but the smile that as gradually taken over her face said otherwise. "I do take English Literature though, so maybe I could…you know…help you with anything you need?"

"I'm pretty sorted at the moment actually, with Keiran being a teacher. He's a handy resource."

"Oh yeah…" The awkward silence returned once again, with the girls missing eye contact.

"So…you have a twin right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why'd you say that?"

"You haven't met her. Seriously, she's the opposite of me completely."

"Oh…right. So…don't you get on?"

"Well not really…only when we have too. When family visit or you know, normal visitors. Other than that, it's pretty much like I don't exist. Exciting life."

"Wait, what…like you don't exist?"

"No one really…no one gives a fuck about me really."

"Are you serious?" Emily nodded solemnly, and gazed down at her lap, threading the fabric of her top through her fingers.

--

"GIRLS! DINNER!"

The two girls broke from their conversation and turned towards the noise.

"Be down in a minute!" Emily called, picking up all of the photos that were splayed across the floor and putting them back in the box.

"I'll show you those later…" Naomi nodded, and followed Emily's movements, watching as she stood up, brushing off invisible dirt from her skirt. Naomi smiled, and held out her hand, asking Emily for a hand in getting up, and she did so. Pulling her too her feet, but accidentally tripping back on to her bed, pulling Naomi on top of her. She cleared her throat a little as she caught eyes with the blonde on top of her.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Naomi said quietly, but still hadn't made a movement.

"It's...fine." Emily replied, but then realised what was going on, and wriggled a bit underneath her.

"We have to…we have to go for…um… dinner." Naomi snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Oh! Dinner, yeah…" She pulled herself reluctantly off of the petite girl underneath her, and took a hold of Emily's hand pulling her up to stand next to her. She watched as Emily brushed away invisible dirt again. Maybe it was a nerves thing, Naomi thought. She followed Emily down the stairs and took a seat next to her at the dinner table.

"So Naomi, Kieran's told us you'll be starting at Roundview on Monday, what subjects are you taking?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll be in all of them yet, but I'm definitely taking English Literature."

"Oh, that's nice. Emily is taking English Literature also, isn't that good."

"_At least you remembered…" _Naomi turned to Emily with a heartbreaking look on her face, and caught her eye just for a second to let her know she was there.

"What was that Emily?"

"Oh, nothing."

The parent continued talking, as did Naomi and Emily. Naomi couldn't help but feel sympathy for the red head sitting to the left of her. It really seemed like she didn't exist, and she was sure tat if Katie was here it would have been ten times worse.

"Oh, you have to meet Katie. You'll love her I'm sure." Rob praised his other daughter as if she was the only daughter he had. It wasn't like Katie was a star at school, or she was _pure_ or _virginal_ – ha, that's a laugh – she was just Katie, but for some reason, being more outspoken, more confident, had made her the more liked daughter, she was shadowing her sister. Naomi was sure even without meeting Katie, that she shadowed Emily. And the way Kieran had described her, made her seem like a right bitch. She looked over at Emily once again, watching her face drop at how much her parents were praising Katie, especially since they had not praised Emily once that whole night, and she was sitting right in front of them. Naomi watched as Emily's eyes glazed over, and she pulled herself out of her seat, the legs scraping along the floor making her cringe a little.

"I need some air…" She said, walking out of the front door, letting it slam behind her.

"I'm sorry about her… she gets a bit… touchy sometimes, when we talk about Katie." Naomi couldn't help but think, _not surprised_, and decided to go and check on Emily to see if she was ok.

"I'm going to go and see if she's ok."

"No Naomi, just leave her, she's not doing herself any favours. Let her cry it out."

_What the fuck?_ Naomi's eyes widened a little bit more at the dismissal of their daughter's safety.

"I'm going outside." She said with more force, and got up, storming out of the door, in some sort of anger that she didn't know she could ever hold. Her search didn't last long as she spotted Emily sitting on the street sign, a stream of grey smoke pouring out of her mouth. Naomi's mouth turned up into a slight smile as she walked over and sat down next to her, taking her offer of a drag and passing it back to Emily, watching as her lips folded around the end of the cigarette.

"Is it always like that?" Naomi asked, and watched as Emily's head lowered a bit as she nodded, and tears pricked her eyes. She took another drag from her cigarette and pulled it back out, letting out another stream of smoke into the cold air.

"Why do you let them get away with it? Do you never pull them up on it?"

"Don't see the point. Just gets me in trouble."

"But…Katie."

"Katie makes no difference, she can do whatever she wants, she's the angel child. It's like I'm the evil twin to my parents."

"But your everything but evil. Even Kieran can see that, why cant your parents see it?"

"Because they like to live in this perfect little world, where they have 2 wonderful children, and it doesn't include me."

"Well they are hardly perfect if they treat you like this. Do you know what they said before I came out here?" She shook her head. "They said that I should just leave you, and let you cry it out." Tears were definitely falling from Emily's eyes now, and she lowered her head even more, her body jolting with every sob. _Shit,_ Naomi thought.

"Hey, no… don't cry, they aren't worth your tears. Come on…" Naomi pulled Emily against her, let her cry into her neck, the vulnerability of the girl was making Naomi nervous about saying anything else. So they just sat, waited for Emily's crying to stop, waited for the air to clear, the heaviness of the atmosphere vanishing, much like the lit end of Emily's cigarette as she threw it to the ground.

"Hey, did you wanna go somewhere? Get away from here?" She felt Emily nod against her, and smiled, pulling her up into a seating position. "Just hang on here a second Ok, I'll just tell my mum where we are going." She received another nod in reply and ran over the road again quickly, into the Fitches' house.

"Mum…"

"Oh hey Nae, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine…erm… I'm gonna take Emily to the lake, she needs some time to think."

"Ah ok, splendid idea. I'll tell Jenna when she comes back down. You taking your car?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, keep your phone on you. Be safe." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and watched as she sauntered back out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Em? We're taking my car… come on." She held out her hand to motion her over, and pulled out her keys. Emily followed and got into the little red mini as Naomi unlocked it.

"I apologise for the lack of leg room, it's not the biggest of cars."

"I love it." She said with a smile and Naomi turned to her returning it. She started the ignition, pulled her seatbelt on and reversed out of the drive.

--

"So this is it…"

"It's beautiful… How did you find this place?"

"When me and mum came down here to visit Kieran once, I was a bit fucked off with my mum, and I just drove. This is where I ended up. It's just nice to have a place that is peaceful enough to think."

"It really is peaceful. I think this is my new favourite place."

"Come on, I've got a blanket in my boot, lets sit down for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah, for a bit." Emily nodded with an overwhelmed smile on her face as she continued to gaze out across the still waters. Naomi pulled out the blanket in her boot and placed it on the grass next to the lake, smoothing it out and sitting down on it.

"Em?" She couldn't help but smile at how drawn in by the lake Emily was. It was exactly how she felt the first time she had come here.

"Yeah?"

"Blanket?"

"Yeah."

"You can sit down if you want."

"Ok."

Still she did not move, and Naomi couldn't help but laugh a little, she was really warming to Miss Emily Fitch.

--

"_How did you know I was here?"_

"_I think it's pretty obvious where you'd be. I showed you this place Em. It's your favourite, remember?" Emily nodded, still seated at the side of the water, her legs crossed, a cigarette placed between her fingers, burning away in the dimmed evening light. Naomi sat down next to her, gazing out at the lake, the water as still as it had always been. She looked over at Emily, her eyes closed, peacefully, almost as if she was asleep, but she wasn't. Naomi slowly moved her hand to link with hers, their fingers interlocking almost automatically, like two pieces of a puzzle. She reached across, stroked one finger down the side of her girlfriends face, the hood shadowing her beautiful features, and her lips pushed together in a straight line as she blew the smoke out of her nose. _

"_I love you…you know that right?"_

"_Sometimes, I wonder."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you never think about anyone but yourself? It's all about you! Never about how I feel, how it's breaking me." Her voice broke, and Naomi gulped down the bile that had risen in her throat due to the vulnerability of her girlfriend's voice. The rain poured around and Naomi couldn't help but feel a little cliché, but now was not the time. The wet droplets were pounding down onto the pavement, splashing around her plimsolls, soaking through both of their clothes. There gazes locked once again, the sight of Emily's tears mixed with rainwater making Naomi's legs weak and she had lost ability to move. It was all of her doing, all of the lying; everything that had happened between them was because of her. _

"_I…I'm sorry…" It was faint, but Emily heard it, stepping closer a tiny bit so her warm breath was felt on Naomi's face._

"_Funny…" She said, the anger evident in her voice, the sly look in her eyes making Naomi feel very uncomfortable. "How do I know you're not lying?" She turned away from her, walking away from her girlfriend and disappearing in the curtain of rain._

_--_

**DAY TWO**

_--_

It wasn't long until Naomi saw Emily Fitch again. Katie had returned from her little 'sleepover' party, and Emily had become invisible once again. After their evening at the lake, her Emily had become friends, who talked about their problems, and looked out for each other. Especially Naomi, as she knew how hard it was for Emily to cope when the other members of her family were around. The next time she saw Emily Fitch was the next day, crying, at her front door. Due to the fact that Katie had taken over the Fitches house with her boyfriend and Katie had actually _physically_ pushed her out of the house, saying that it was her day and that Emily should 'Fuck off and die.' Naomi had pulled her into a hug on the doorstep, pushing her head against her chest to make sure she felt safe. Naomi hadn't known Emily all that long but she knew when she needed to feel like someone cared, to feel wanted, and that's just what Naomi would do for her.

"Thank you…" Emily thanked, being led into the Campbell's front room and sat down on the sofa.

"It's no problem… Like I said, I'm always here." Emily nodded, shrinking back into the comforting feeling of the settee cushions. She leant her head back, making sure her tears stay exactly where they were supposed to stay. She pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down over her hands, wrapping her fingers around the end to stop them from slipping back up. Naomi, in the kitchen was fetching them a drink, and a couple of slices of toast each.

"Are you cold?" Emily sharply turned her head towards Naomi's voice and smiled as she saw Naomi with a tray of food and drinks for both of them. "I can get you an extra sweater, or put the heating on or somethi-"

"Naomi, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…wait what? How can I not care Emily? I know what your family put you through. I wont let you expect any less." Emily nodded and watched Naomi walk around to the front of the sofa and place the tray down on the coffee table in front of them. "Now come on, eat up, we've got a busy day." Naomi smiled at Emily's bewildered expression, but then at her face when she turned to her toast. Easy way to please, Naomi thought. She sat down next to the redhead and grabbed the remote, putting the TV onto some music channel. They both tucked into their food, occasionally gazing up at the TV, or each other.

Finally after finishing everything on her plate, Emily turned and lay her head down in Naomi's lap. It shocked Naomi a little bit, but she couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Naomi with a cheeky grin on her face. She reached down slowly, threading her fingers through the thick strands of red hair, watching Emily's eyes drift closed slightly. She turned back to the television to catch whatever was on. Her hand still absentmindedly making its way through its tresses, feeling Emily turn over so she could see the television.

"What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise."

"Are you driving?"

"Yep."

"Then it's quite far away…"

"Emily! Don't try and guess, because I'm not going to tell you." Naomi felt the body shake with laughter beneath her and looked down, catching Emily's eyes once more and then looking back up to the TV with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well can you at least tell me what I'll need to bring?"

"I've got everything you need." A huff was the reply and Naomi laughed before shuffling under the weight of Emily's head.

"When are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready to go…" She felt Emily snuggle into her lap a little more.

"Ok, ten more minutes then…"

--

"So where are we actually going?" The two girls were now in Naomi's mini, on their way to the surprise location that Naomi had sworn to secrecy. Naomi turned to look at Emily with an amused expression.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Not even a clue?"

"Nope!" A groan was all she heard after that, and then someone fiddling around with the radio trying to get a better station.

"You got any CDs? The radio is being shitty." Naomi nodded and pointed to the glove box, which was pretty much overloaded with CD's. Emily smiled and started to sort through the different cases to find anything that she liked. As she spotted a well-known CD, she pulled it out, pushing it into the CD player and watching the number move and the music start. As the melody kicked in, Emily couldn't help but bob along to the song, singing the words she knew.

_Don't let the silence get you down, though you've been sittin' here for hours, hoping a voice could soon be found, that speaks much louder that this music. If you're a little off colour and, out for the count, don't let it get you down. Don't let the talking keep you up, if they're your friends they share your vision, and as the phone ring breaks the silence they figure out that you don't want to answer._

"I didn't know you liked him."

"Ah see, you don't really know me."

"I think I know you more than your parents do…" The playful manner of their conversation dropping immediately, as the words came out of Naomi's mouth.

"For fuck sake… I always do that…" Naomi turned her eyes back to road, and after feeling a hand rest slightly on her thigh, she quickly turned to Emily again, noticing the sly smile gracing her face. So she decided against saying anything about it. Taking it as a comforting gesture she turned back to the road once again, smiling to herself a little.

--

"Wait, was that… Naomi…" Emily pondered as they passed a sign coming off at a junction. Naomi nodded, amusement lacing her features. Emily's mood had picked up by a considerable amount as they had driven into the town. She gazed around, a bewildered state taking over her as she spotted little shops, and ice cream stands and boats moored up by the side of the cobbled streets.

"Have you ever been to the beach Em?" Emily shook her head sadly.

"Katie's been, obviously. My whole family have been. I just haven't had the chance."

"Well then, today's your lucky day." Naomi smiled thoughtfully at Emily as they pulled into a small sandy car park. Turning off the ignition, she turned to Emily. "So what do you want to do first? It is your day after all."

"It's your day too."

"But it's more for you." Naomi opened her door and stepped out into the warm air, smiling as the smell of sea air hit her. Emily climbed out after her, closing the door behind her and turning around with a sigh. Seagulls flew in circles above their heads, the sound of the sea washing against sandy beaches and the faint smell of ice cream filling their nostrils. Naomi opened her boot, pulled out a holdall and motioned for Emily to follow her. They didn't walk for long, as they slowly ambled along the cobbled street, people walked past with bare feet, sand covered toes, ice-lollies in hand. Children skipped along in the sunshine, people shook out their sandy towels, dried their hair, and emptied their pockets just so their children could go on an arcade game. Emily gazed over the little stonewall as the sea came into view, the blue sky and sea contrasting in the calmest way.

"So what's first?" Emily didn't answer so Naomi knew what she wanted to do straight away. "Beach it is then, come on…" She led her down the little steps next to the warm sand and sat down, removed her shoes, watching Emily follow suit and walk across the sand with her. It sauntered through her toes, like sieves, the warm granules feeling soft and soothing. As they found and empty spot, Naomi pulled a blanket out of the bag she was holding, and laid it down on the sand, straightening it out and sitting on it. Emily hadn't said much due to the fact that she was just taking in everything that was so lovely about the beach.

Naomi pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and placed them on her head, getting herself comfortable and lying down in the sun, her eyes closing as her sunglasses slipped over her eyes. Emily smiled widely and pulled her iPod out of her pocket, and placing one in her left ear. Lying down next to Naomi she handed the other to Naomi and she put it in her right ear. Their faces basked in the sunlight and the soft music played in their ears, mixing with the soft sound of the sea.

_You are not your job, and you are not the clothes you wear, you are the words that leave your mouth so speak up, speak up loud, for none of us want to sit, in evaluations taking notes for hours, we're all sick and tired of waiting, lets set sail. Why do we look to the tide when, we find that our minds are getting stale, why does it bag me this place on the waves, and are we looking for meaning, from demeaning, the soul destroying task, we do all the time on the shore._

"You really do like him don't you?" Emily nodded.

"He's my favourite, his songs are all so beautiful."

"I know what you mean…."

"It's all so beautiful…" Emily finally said, her voice soft and soothing. Naomi turned to Emily, seeing her squinting in the sun. She took off her sunglasses and carefully placed them over her eyes. She turned to face Naomi and smiled a big 'Emily' smile, thanking her with her eyes. They both moved back onto their backs, Emily scooting closer and carefully linking her hand with Naomi's, their fingers barely grazing, but holding on.

--

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Naomi said finally, after at least an hour laying in the sun her hand linked with the young redhead, she had started to get hungry, and they had packed up their blanket. Walking back over the warm sand, Naomi noticed Emily crinkling up her nose and then uncrinkling it again. She laughed a little at her and watched as she turned to her and her flushing.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it right for your face to go all stiff?"

"Certainly is. It's the salt in the sea, mixed with the wind. Come on, where do you want to eat? How about some fish and chips." Emily nodded with a sincere smile. All of a sudden her phone rang causing her to break out of her trance and take the phone out of her pocket. She groaned at the name that was flashing up on the screen. _Katie_.

"What Katie?"

"Where the fuck are you bitch? Mum's going crazy!"

"I'm at the beach."

"Why the fuck are you at the beach? It's shit. How did you get there?"

"Naomi…" She turned and smiled at her.

"Who the fuck…who's Naomi?"

"The new neighbour, you know, the one you missed out on last night."

"Oh well, who cares anyway, she's probably a twat. Anywa-"

"Katie!"

"What?!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Well she's with you, there must be something wrong with her. Anyway have to go." The phone cut off and Emily's head dropped, her happy mood demolished by Katie's dismissive attitude. Naomi's worried expression just made her shake her head and walk into the fish and chip shop in front of them. Naomi followed, the door ringing as she entered.

"Two cod and chips please…"

"Certainly, take a seat and we'll bring it over." Emily nodded and motioned with her head for Naomi to follow her to a booth in the far corner.

"What was all that about?"

"Katie, I can't expect any less to be honest."

"What did she say?"

"She that because you're with me, there must be something wrong with you." She lowered her head more, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey…hey now. If I didn't like you, would I take you to the beach? Would I, myself drive you all the way to Weston to spend more time with you? She's just jealous Em, that's all. Because you're with someone that isn't her. No more crying over Katie ok?" Naomi reached over, pulled her face up by her chin and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. She then brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Emily nodded and gave Naomi and thankful smile, reaching forward to take a hold of her hand in a way to say sorry.

"Two cod and chips…" The waitress interrupted their moment, slamming the plates down onto the table and handing them each a set of knife and fork, wrapped in a napkin. Their hands broke apart, reluctantly as they tucked into their meals.

--

Their drive back was silent, not awkwardly silent, comfortable, both knackered from their day. The soft sounds from the CD played through the car again, and the sun gradually disappeared behind the horizon. Emily's foot tapped along to the beat, humming slightly as she gazed ahead, out on to the open road. They arrived back at Naomi's house, parked up and climbed out, collecting their things from the boot. Naomi unlocked her front door and motioned Emily inside.

"Is it ok?"

"Of course it is… it's only my mum around at this time of night, and she's hardly threatening." Emily nodded and followed Naomi in, moving out the way as she shut the door behind her. Naomi slung the bag to the floor; hearing small traces of sand hit the laminate flooring. She led Emily through the hallway, letting her walk through in front of her, placing one hand on her waist, leading her through. Emily could do nothing but gulp as she felt Naomi's hand mold to the shape.

"Oh, hello love!" Gina smiled big as she led the girls into the front room, letting them sit down on the sofa in front of her while she took a seat in the chair. Emily gulped; this felt like some kind of meeting the parent's thing, and it wasn't making her feel comfortable at all. She had met Gina before, once before, but never on her own, when her daughter had invited her in after a day _alone_ with her. It felt like interrogation or something, and she hadn't said a word yet. It was the look in her eyes maybe, or just the fact that she was sitting opposite the too, leaning forwards, hands linked together and elbows resting on her knees.

"So what you do today?"

"Just to the beach, you know Weston, it was a nice day."

"Did you enjoy it Emily?" Her gaze was terrifying; it was almost like Emily had committed a crime by going to the beach with Naomi.

"Umm, yeah… I did, thank you Mrs Campbell."

"It's Gina dear." Her façade disappeared for a little bit, and then returned again as she focused her eyes on Naomi. Their eyes bored deep into each other's, and Naomi herself could see the small amount of mirth in her eyes. Naomi narrowed her eyes, ready to fight whatever battle was going to start.

"So what did you do?"

"Went to the beach…"

"What did you do at the beach?"

"What do you think? There are only so many things you can do at a beach Mum."

"How was it for you then Emily? 'The beach' Exciting place, hmmm?" The amusement was pretty clear in her voice now, and Emily couldn't help but chill a little bit as she gradually settled in to the company of Gina. Emily's face cracked into a bit of a grin and Naomi turned to Emily with a relieved look on her face, but also an expression that said 'Sorry about her' – Not that it bothered Emily, it was nice having that kind of parental figure around.

"So, really, what did you get up too?"

"Well, Emily had never been to the beach so-"

"Wait, never been to the beach?" Emily shook her head sadly.

"That's terrible, anyway carry on love."

"So we did everything that was typically seaside things to do, you know, ate fish and chips, laid on the beach, played on the arcades, Emily sucked at Time Crisis…"

"I did not! You just wouldn't let me shoot anyone! You hogged them all!"

Gina smiled happily at her daughter and Emily and loved that Naomi already had someone she could call a friend. It didn't happen a lot, because Naomi was an only child, she found it difficult to communicate with other people. Her confidence was low and she kept herself to herself. She would go to school, get through her lessons, come home and then do her homework, and that was it. No out of school life like the normal kids did, no social life really and that made Gina grateful that they had moved next door to the Fitch's, well Emily especially, who had been in the same situation, who just needed someone to be there.

"…But we spent most of the day lying on the beach, the sun was out all day, so it was nice to just lay and not worry about anything…well other than the tide coming in, which happened quite quickly actually." She laughed and watched as Emily's face contorted uncomfortably at the memory. After their time in the arcade's they went back to lie on the beach, the music back in their ears, and their hands linked again, only this time, Naomi's finger was softly tracing patterns on Emily's palm. That was, until the tide came in quicker than they though and Emily ended up with a soaking wet feet. She wasn't best pleased.

"Well it sounds like you had a lovely day, have you eaten dinner?"

"No, we had lunch quite late actually."

"Well why don't you two pop upstairs to your room for a bit and I'll whip something up."

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly, go on, I'll bring it up."

"Thanks Mum." Naomi said, giving her Mum a quick kiss on the cheek before leading Emily upstairs to her room. As they walked inside, Emily gasped. It was huge. Naomi chuckled a little, she had been doing that an awful lot since she had met Emily, and to be quite honest she loved it. It made her feel liberated or something, she had found something that had made her happy.

"Wow! It's so big! And a double bed! You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I've always shared with Katie, obviously being twins everything is bunched together so we have to share a room, and now coz of all those shitty laws about boys and girls sharing bedrooms, James gets his own, little twat." Her rant had made Naomi smile the widest she had, ever. Angry Emily was just so cute.

"Oh, and I only get a single bed, because we've got such a small room, and even when it's small she manages to fuck it up even more and now we have no space at all. You know before you came yesterday…" Naomi nodded, an amused smile filling up her face. "I had to tidy her side of the room because she was off fucking her boyfriend, because I wanted it to look nice for you, and then my Dad comes in and says that I should follow Katie's example and tidy my side better."

"Well if its any consolation, it looked lovely." Naomi nodded. And Emily smiled. She gazed around the room, noticing a wall filled with photographs, so full in fact, she couldn't see any of the blue wallpaper behind it. She walked over to it, running her finger of one of the photos.

"You take photos?" She turned to Naomi, the thoughtful look on her face made Naomi's knees weaken a little and she had no clue why.

"Yeah, they kinda document my life you know… It's only landscape, townscape stuff, but I think they have character." Emily turned back to the wall, moving over a little bit.

"I think they are amazing. Have you ever done portrait? I think they'd be lovely."

"I've never had a model, no ones really known about it apart from my Mum, and now you I guess." Emily nodded, spotting one photo that she really recognized.

"That's the lake…"

"Certainly is. My favourite place, couldn't not take a photo really."

A knock on the door broke Emily from her reverie and they both turned to the door, watching as Gina carried in a tray, which held two plates both with scrambled egg on toast steaming from them, and two glasses of orange juice.

"I just guessed you liked eggs Emily, so if you don't just tell me and I'll go and fix you up something different."

"No, no Gina, eggs are fine. Thank you so much." She smiled and took tray off her and placed it on Naomi's bed carefully. Gina winked at her and walked back out of the door, shutting it behind her. Naomi walked over, taking her plate from the tray and walking over to sit down on her computer chair, Emily did the same, but sat down on the edge of Naomi's bed.

"So how long have you been taking photos?"

"As long as Mum has known Keiran. It started then, because I wanted to get out of the house, for obvious reasons. I found an old camera in the loft of my house in London, and decided to use it. Got me some fresh air, I found places, not because I was looking for them, but because I found them. I'd explore. Especially when I couldn't drive and used a bike, I felt adventurous." Naomi laughed and Emily laughed along also, taking a forkful of egg and piling it into her mouth.

"Here, you've got a bit of…" Naomi leaned forward, brushing a small bit of egg from the side of her face. Her hand still, Emily's eyes following her hand, watching as it convulsed on her skin, almost as if she couldn't remove it for some reason. Emily's eyes locked with Naomi's a sly, almost shy smile look over her face, and all Naomi could do was clear her throat to regain herself, and pull her hand back, not looking Emily in the eye as she continued to eat. Emily did the same, trying her hardest not to let a huge smile creep on to her face, at the thought of Naomi's defences breaking.

"Thanks…" Emily replied, finishing off her food and placing the plate on the bed beside her. She felt a vibrating in her pocket and groaned as she noticed the word _Mum_ flash across the screen.

"Emily?"

"Mum?"

"Where are you? You should've been back from the seaside ages ago."

"I'm next door Mum, Gina made me some dinner."

"Made you dinner? Are you being greedy?"

"Greedy? I was hungry!"

"Still, you shouldn't be taking Mrs Campbell's food."

"She said I could! She made it for me Mum!"

"Well, obviously had no choice… Anyway, when will you be coming home? We need you here tomorrow morning because me & your Dad are going out early and we need someone to look after James."

"Why can't Kati-"

"She's out for the night."

"What?! So it's ok for her to go out, _again_, and I have come home because of some stupid thing you and Dad have to go too?"

"Yes Emily, and you will do what I say. I mean it, if you're not back in less that 15 minutes, you will not see that Naomi girl again, you hear."

"But Mu-"

"No, 15 minutes Emily." The line went dead.

"For fucks sake!" Emily shouted, causing Naomi to look over at her with concern.

"My mum wants me home. Katie's out _again_, and I have to be there in the morning to look after James." Naomi nodded solemnly and placed her empty plate back on the tray with Emily's. Emily made her way out of the door, and down the stairs, watching Naomi walk through to the kitchen and place both plates in the sink, then walk back into the hall where she was pulling her shoes back on.

"Mum! Emily's going!" Naomi called, and received a 'Bye Emily!' back from her, making Emily giggle a little and turn to Naomi with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for today, I had a really great time. The seaside is amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Naomi shuffled her feet, she wanted to do something about what she was feeling, but they had only known each other so much as a day, and that would freak Emily out surely. Emily leant forward, shocking Naomi by placing a small kiss on her cheek. This caused butterflies to erupt in Naomi's stomach and they grew even more so, when Emily pulled her into a hug. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and leant into the embrace. It lasted longer than it should of but neither of the girls cared.

"Oh wait, I've got something for you…" Naomi said quickly unwrapping herself from Emily and running up the stairs. AS she came bounding back down she handed a photograph to Emily, a photograph of the lake. It was taken at night and the moon had been reflected on the still waters. Emily turned to Naomi with a sincere smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I've got tonnes of them. Something to put on your side of the room, yeah, something that's all yours."

"Thank you Nae." Naomi did a double take at the nickname and nodded with a smile, running her hand in a nervous way across the back of her neck.

"Well I guess I better go, I bet my Mum is waiting at the door with a stopwatch or something." Both girls laughed and Naomi opened the door for her. She stepped out and began to walk all the way next door, with one more wave, Naomi shut the door, and couldn't help but turn around and sigh, it wasn't something that happened to Naomi at all, and now it was happening, it was really hitting her. All of a sudden there was a quick knock on the door. As Naomi gathered herself once again, but as soon as she opened the door, all of her reserves were gone as a small pair of lips were places softly on hers. She didn't have much time to react, but she certainly knew whom they belonged too. As they broke apart and Naomi opened her eyes, all she spotted was Emily's retreating back. She closed the door again, this time leaning against it as she registered just what had happened.

"I'm going to bed Mum!" Naomi called through to the front room, her mind still running through the events of the last 5 seconds.

"Ok, Good Night honey!"

"Certainly was…" Naomi sighed and slowly ambled up the stairs to her bed, still in this kind of trance that she could not for the life of her pull out of. She walked into her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her, as she sat down on her bed and started to take off her clothes, she noticed a glass sitting on her side table, along the rim, sat the light pink gloss of a one Miss Emily Fitch. Oh yes, she was falling, and to be quite honest, she didn't want anything to stop her.

--

"_Yea-heh! Go for it!" Cook shouted, clapping his hand in such an entertained way as he watched the two girls kissing like their life depended on it. Their tongues practically intertwined, their bodies pushed against each other in the most sensual way, and the music behind them playing like a soundtrack to their life. _

"_Leave them alone Cook, for fuck sake." Effy said in her slightly charming way, a satisfied smile filling up her face as she watched the two girls blend in with the crowd, their hands intertwined like their lips had been before, only this time, their lips were not ferocious, it was soft and loving, and Effy could see the look in both girls eyes as they gazed at each other, the other things in the world not mattering to them at all, the people around them, the music, anyone's thoughts against what they had. They forgot it, they didn't even think about it, and by doing that, had found common ground. They were whoever they wanted to be, and nothing was going to stop them._

"_But they're fucking…its two fucking girls Eff! How can I not?! Wahey!" He shouted above the music, dancing off in the two girls direction, looking at Effy with a cheeky smile on his face._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Do you ever wonder what would've happened if I hadn't met you?"_

"_Probably be the same as I was before, a bit taller, but still invisible."_

"_Better thank my Mum for meeting Kieran then." Naomi placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's temple. The view was amazing, the sun beat down on the two of them, blue skies above, the park was pretty much full apart from the small place they had found under a large oak tree that was offering them shade from the heat._

"_Not yet though, yeah." Emily turned back around, sitting between Naomi's legs, reaching for her hand and slowly linking the two of their fingers together._

"_Of course." Naomi whispered, burying her face in the mass of sweet smelling hair in front of her._

--

DAY THREE

--

School was back in session, and for Emily that meant books being knocked out of her hands, getting shoved past in the corridors and eating lunch on her own. There was no sun shining today, rain was blowing hard against weak fake-glassed windows as everyone shook themselves off, brushing down their coats, closing their umbrella, desperately trying to salvage any style that their hair had been in before. Emily sat -- her hair dishevelled, a darker shade of red – at her desk, her hands linked in front of her and her foot tapping away with the ticking of the clock. Her iPod connected up, one bud in her left ear and the other on the table in front of her, the volume low so no one could figure out what she was listening to. She watched as Keiran entered the room, his arms filled with now soggy pieces of paper and books. He piled his work down on the desk in front of them and turned to the class.

"Bloody weather." She heard Kieran mumble, and pulled her head up to look at him. "Fucking rain." He mumbled again, and Emily could help but chuckle a little bit at his approach to teaching.

"Ok, everyone, settle down yeah, got quite a bit to get through today, and I don't want to be stuck in here any more than you do…" The door clicked open and everyone turned to it. "Naomi, love. Y'alright?"

"Yeah, erm, I'm in your form, apparently."

"Oh, ok, well take that empty seat next to Ems yeah?" Naomi nodded and smiled as she heard Emily's name, watching her eyes glaze over and smile at her, like no one else was there.

"_Why the fuck is she so happy to sit next to her?"_

"_Who the hell would want to sit next to Emily?"_

"_Fuckin lezza."_

Emily couldn't help but gaze around the room to spot people talking to her, that was, until a soft breath was felt on her ear.

"Don't worry about them…" Naomi pulled back and smiled. Emily just turned towards the front, focusing on Keiran as he began his _teachings_. Naomi was confused. At the weekend, they were fine; Emily even kissed her for fuck sake, so why was she blanking her now. She just turned towards Keiran also, hoping that maybe things would get better through the day. As Keiran trailed off, well in Naomi's mind he did, as she gazed down at Emily's interlocked hands. She was playing with he nail varnish, chipping off the blue colour, brushing it off of the desk and on to the floor. She could hear the slight music coming from her headphones as one of them lay on the desk beside her.

"Are you not going to speak to me now then?" Emily turned to her with a solemn look on her face, eyes brimming with tears, and Naomi couldn't help but gasp a little.

"What's going on?" Emily shook her head vigorously and turned back to what she was doing before, but this time, holding back a sob that was sure to escape.

The bell rang for first lesson and Emily was the first to get up out of her seat and rush out of the door. Naomi did the best to follow her, but with everyone else coming out of their form rooms, she lost her very quickly. She sighed and pulled out her timetable, scanning her eyes over it and finding she had a free lesson. What to do when you don't know where you're going, and don't really know anyone. As she walked the gradually emptying halls she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was now everyone had disappeared, that was, until someone came stomping around the corner, and Naomi found herself slammed into the locker behind her. A little cough escaped her as an arm was pressed against her.

"What the fuck!" Was all that came out of Naomi's mouth as she recognised the person in front of her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister?"

"Oh so you do care?"

"Fuck of Nicola."

"It's _Naomi._"

"Whatever, so? What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you fucking know. Why the fuck did you kiss her? She's not gay."

"You think… you actually think… fucking hell." Naomi laughed, very amused.

"What? She's not gay ok? Just stay away from her!"

"Ok, I'll stay away, whatever."

"I mean it Natasha, seriously."

"_Naomi…_"

"Whatever! I've told our Mum, she's not gonna be seeing you any more."

"What?! You can't do that! She's a grown girl!"

"I can do whatever I like… after all… I'm the favourite twin…" Katie smirked, letting go of Naomi a walking off down the corridor to her history class.

"Fucking hell." Naomi shook her head, straightening down her dress and taking a deep breath. Gathering herself together again, she made her way to main entrance, hoping to run into someone she knew. She cautiously made her way around the empty college corridor, her steps echoing. She reached the entrance hall and sat down on one of the chairs, gulping as she remembered what Katie had said. Jenna hadn't really taken a like to her when they visited, especially after she went after Emily that time. And now, Katie had seen them kiss, told Jenna, and obviously the whole family had shunned her. She just hated the fact that Katie had used such a spiteful smirk when she had said 'I'm the favourite twin.' She took advantage of how much her parents worshipped her to punish her sister for something she couldn't help.

Such a spiteful cow.

"Naomi!" Keiran appeared, his expression a little surprised to see Naomi sitting on her own.

"Oh, hey Kieran…" She smiled back, and watched as he sat down on the seat in front of her.

"Why are you on your own?"

"Free lesson."

"I see, no Emily?"

"She's in history. I couldn't catch her before she went either."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I sat next to her in form, and she just blanked me. And then when the bell went she just ran, and I didn't know what to do. Keiran let me ask, has Katie always been like she is?"

"Undermining, sly, crafty, always acts like she's above everyone else? Yep. That's Katie all over."

"So Emily has always been the quiet one everyone walks over?"

"She has."

"Keiran, you think you could help me? I know it's quite a huge favour to give, but it would be great."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think you could, I don't know, call Emily to your office, but I'm there instead? I think that's the only way she's going to talk to me properly."

"Mind me asking why she's not talking to you? Don't worry, I can keep secrets." He winked and smiled.

"It's just… you know on Saturday, I took Emily to the beach, and things we're great you know, but as soon as Katie calls it's like Emily's happy mood just goes. And for some reason I hate seeing her like that. Well anyway, we got back to mine and said our goodbyes and well she…she kissed me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well it wasn't at the time, obviously, but Katie saw us, and she thinks I like pounced on Emily or something. Anyway she's told Jenna, and I wasn't really in her good books anyway because of sticking up for Emily at dinner. And now, Katie says I'm not allowed to see her. I just need to talk to her alone, so I can sort things out."

Keiran coughed, it was a lot of information to take in, in under 10 seconds. But he nodded, and stood up.

"Don't worry Naomi, I'll get another teacher to go and grab her. You go and wait in my office ok, everything will be fine. I promise." Keiran took her hand, pulling her up. She nodded and walked away from him, down the corridor to her form room, and through the door behind it, filled with crap of course, but she couldn't expect any less from Keiran.

--

A knock on the door made everyone in Mrs Russell's class turn to it, and a teacher's assistant popped her head through the door. Mrs Russell motioned her in, and she read from the note she was handed.

"Emily…Fitch? Mr Foeinaiugh wants to see you in his office." Emily's head shot up and she nodded vigorously. Anything to get out of the most boring lesson in the world, especially since her sister had been shooting her the most evil looks she had ever seen. She gathered her things up, and followed the assistant out of the door, towards Kieran's form room slash politics room. As she opened the door she noticed his classroom was empty, so she assumed he was in the room behind his classroom. As she sauntered through, she closed the door behind her, and turned back to the desk, totally not expecting to see whom she saw.

"Naomi?! Where's Keiran?"

"Fuck knows." She laughed nervously.

"Did you…have you…have I been set up?" She smiled playfully. Naomi liked this Emily a lot better than the Emily before. Maybe it was because they were by themselves. She didn't have the pressure of the other people in the form talking about her.

"Seems so."

"I've never been set up before. How strange."

"Very strange."

"Why am I here anyway Naomi?"

"I wanted to talk to you, ask you why you were like that with me this morning, and why Katie is so crazy…"

"Wait, you talked to Katie? Why? How does she even know you?"

"She um… she stopped me…well I wouldn't say stop…she forced me to stop in the corridor earlier, told me about your mum."

"She did? I had the worst day yesterday. She seriously wouldn't stop riddling me about it. I was so annoyed."

"You don't regret it though?"

"Regret what?"

"The erm… the kiss."

"Oh! Of course not!"

"Ok…good…"

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was just the weather…and my mum, and everyone talking. It's just, I hate the attention, and I know its weird, I've been pretty much alone all of my life and I don't really want it to change that drastically."

"I know what you mean. I've been the same pretty much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with my mum moving a lot with her job, it's been hard to make friends I guess. I'm just really glad this is where we are staying now." She smiled bashfully at Emily, who in turn ducked her head to hide the shade of red that her cheeks were turning. Naomi shuffled closer a little, pulling up Emily's face by the chin with her finger. They were so close now as they both leaned towards each other, their noses brushing. Their breaths mingled together and Naomi couldn't help but whisper a small 'are you sure?' Emily's eye's widened a little as she nodded and then their lips touc…

"COME ON BOYS AND GIRLS, SETTLE DOWN!"

They darted away from each other as Kieran's voice echoed through the classroom in front of the room they were in. "Fucking hell." Naomi whispered under her breath, and Emily couldn't help but laugh, as they sat down on the desk together. Naomi took hold of Emily's hand, tracing circles around her knuckles and then leaning down to place a soft kiss on top of it.

"I'll go out the back way. You go out through the form room ok." Emily nodded and reluctantly dropped Naomi's hand, watching her as she walked out of the back door and into the busy corridor. Emily took a deep breath, tried to calm her insides and walked out of the office and into the form room.

"Sorry Keiran." She mumbled as she noticed everyone look at her. Keiran winked.

"No problem Emily. Everything ok now?"

Emily nodded and avoiding her sister's look of disgust, sat down in her seat. The door clicked open and Emily couldn't help but smile as she spotted the blonde.

"Sorry I'm late Keiran got a bit lost you know."

"Ah, very well Naomi. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She nodded and sat down next to Emily, both grinning at each other a little before turning back to the front.

--

"Don't you dare tell me you're walking home with that Natalie girl."

"It's _Naomi_, Katie, and no I'm not, I've got to speak to Keiran about the presidency thing that's going on."

"If you're lying to me, seriously…"

"Fucking hell, no, I'm not. Go."

"Fine…" Katie ran off, hopped into Freddie's car and sped off, leaving Emily on her own, outside sitting on the steps. Naomi spotted her first as she exited the college building, her red hair blowing in the slight winds, her legs crossed on the ground, the coat wrapped around her waist tucked under her bum so she wouldn't get a damp skirt. The blonde girl smiled and walked down the steps, sitting beside her, making her jump a little at the new company. Naomi laughed a little as Emily turned with a shy look on her face.

"Do you need a lift home?"

"No, it'll be fine, I can walk."

"Emily… You live next door to me, car sharing is good."

"But…what… surely Katie, or my mum…"

"I can drop you off around the corner if you'd like. I'd feel like a complete meany, but if it'll stop you're family saying anything…" Emily nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat from getting nervous about her family's reactions. Naomi wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, rubbing at her arm soothingly.

"Now come on… its too cold to walk home anyway…" She winked and Emily ducked her head through blushing. Naomi got up, and held out a hand to Emily, who looked around cautiously before taking it, and linking their fingers together as they walked to the student's car park. They climbed into Naomi's mini, and she put the heaters on full blast, watching Emily's face erupt in a smile as they drove towards their house.

--

"Are you sure you want dropping around the corner? I feel like such a bitch. I could just park up in my driveway?" Emily thought about it for a second, sometimes people could be so nosey and especially her parent and Katie who had a tendency of looking out of the window when she thought something was up. Finally, Emily shook her head.

"Go on, park up at yours. I'm not bothered; I'll just get in shit with Katie. Who cares." Naomi gazes at her sadly and carries on down their street pulling into her driveway. As they both get out, Emily scans the area, checks if Katie is peeking from anywhere. Naomi walks around to the same side as Emily and pulls her into a hug. They hold each other for at least five minutes, both taking in the scent of the other.

"Thank you." Emily says, not just thanking her for the ride home, but for everything else.

"It's no problem." She pulls away, and waves Emily off as she disappears into her front door.

--

"Mum?!"

"In here."

"Hey, y'alright love, how was school?"

"Like any other school, full of people who don't give a shit about anyone but themselves."

"Did you see Emily?"

"Yeah, actually I wanted to tell you about that."

Naomi sat down on the chair opposite her mum, who was clutching a hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Mum, you met Emily didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, she was lovely."

"Well today she seemed a bit… I don't know, closed off, like she's always scared."

"She's very quiet. Maybe it's just how she has been brought up. Even I noticed that the Fitches talked about Katie a lot more than they did Emily."

"It's just, one thing bad is said about her and it's like she shuts down. She doesn't want to talk, she doesn't keep eye contact and she's really hard to get a decent conversation out of, especially when other people are around."

"I think she's afraid of people's reactions. I'm sure whenever she's had an idea or some sort of thing she has wanted to tell her parents, Katie has overshadowed her, gone one better. She doesn't want to be hurt."

"I get it."

"How are you and her going by the way?"

"Me and her? What are you talking about?"

"I may be old Naomi, but I'm not stupid. I know you like her. You just need to break down that iron wall that's been built around her, and she'll be yours." Naomi went to speak but nothing came out, and she couldn't help but agree with her mother, she was right this time. She really did need to break the walls. She wasn't much different to her when she was young. She never had friends because she would never be there to actually stick out their friendship. She was always tired of saying good-bye and never seeing them again. So she built these walls. The walls that had broken down as soon as she had met Emily Fitch.

--

"You think I'm fucking stupid don't you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emily tried to move past Katie up to their bedroom, but she wasn't quick enough.

"I'm not a retard Emily. I know you came home with her."

"And so what? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is, Mum forbid you from seeing her."

"She can't forbid me from anything."

"Oh yes she can."

"Fuck off Katie, I'm not in the mood ok." Emily finally pushed past her and up the stairs into their room. Upon noticing the mess she groaned, slamming the door and collapsing on to her bed. She couldn't get much thinking done as Katie barged right in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to me like that. Mum would be furious."

"I can talk however the fuck I like, and I can see whoever I want to see. You don't own me."

"You can see whoever you want, yeah, but not that lezza next door. You're not gay Emily."

"And how do you know, and why does it matter? Afraid it'll ruin your little identical twin plan? People will think you're gay too is that it?"

"No, I…"

"That's exactly it Katie. If I want to be with Naomi I fucking can! No-one can stop me either, not you, not Dad, not Mum-"

"Yes I can…" Both girls turned to the noise, their mother stood almost frozen in the doorway. "You will not see that girl again. She's corrupting you."

"But Mum…"

"No buts Emily. No more Naomi. If I hear you've been with her, even looked at her, you'll be grounded, you hear? Now, stay here, Katie come with me, I've made something to eat… I mean it Emily." And that was it, she slammed the door after her, causing the Emily sticker to peel off at the impact and fall to the floor. Emily turned over buried her face into the pillow, begging herself not to cry, but he couldn't help it, and so the tears came, and they kept coming.

--

Naomi's night consisted of three things. Dinner – a wonderful arrangement of roast chicken and stuffing, Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes, drowned in gravy – a bit of TV, and then some quiet reading in her room. Her TV was blasting, some sort of music channel that she was fond of because of the music it played, obviously. That was until her phone began to vibrate and she began to get a little worried that Emily on the other end seemed breathless and sounded like she had been crying an awful lot.

"Naomi… can you… can you come get me? I need… I need to get out of here. Please?"

"Do you think you can sneak out? Meet me by my car?"

"I'll try…" She sobbed and cut off the line. Naomi placed her book down on the side and got up, slipped her converse on her feet and made her way downstairs. She passed the living room, and spotted Keiran and her Mum snuggled up on the sofa.

"Where you off to love?"

"Emily needs to get out of the house."

"The lake?" Naomi nodded and smiled.

"Don't be too long. College in the morning yea?" Naomi nodded again and walked out of the door. She smiled shyly as she spotted Emily waiting by the side of her car. Her eyes red and damp and her clothes screwed up, as if she had been tossing and turning.

"Come on, get in…"

Emily climbed in and they drove, just drove. Emily head rested against the cold glass of the window as she gazed out at the dark night, the stars almost visible. The heaters blew, the only noise that was filling the comfortable silence between the two. Naomi drove, and it was almost like this journey was etched into her mind, especially as she turned down a quiet country road that she had been along too many times to count. As she pulled up beside secluded pathway, Naomi reached over to Emily pulling a stray piece of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, breaking her out of the trance she was in. Emily turned to Naomi and her mouth turned up a little at the edges as she noticed where they were. Both girls got out, and Naomi grabbed the blanket from the boot. She grabbed a hold of Emily's hand and led her through the bushes, finding their favourite spot opposite the lake. She laid the blanket down, below the sky, where the clouds were clear and stars were visible now.

"When you look at the stars what do you see?" That was the first thing either had said for the last half an hour, and it was a thoughtful thing to say as they both lay back to the ground, gazing up at the blanket of stars that covered the sky.

"I think of baby teeth." She smiled playfully when Emily turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"Baby teeth? Why?"

"You never got told that story?" Emily shook her head. "When I was little my mum always said that every time you lost a tooth, the tooth fairy would take it and add it to the sky. That' why there are so many, and that's why they are all different sizes."

"I never got any money for my teeth when I was little… Kate did, of course… but I never got anything, so I just kept my teeth in a little pot in my bedside draw. I bet they are still there."

"That's gross!"

"It's for the memories." She laughed. Emily turned to face Naomi, sitting up a little and leaning back on her elbows.

"I'm sorry about Katie."

"Hey, don't apologise for her. She should be the one apologising. And anyway, is she here right now?"

"No…"

"Then we don't need to talk about her." Naomi sat up also.

"I'm not really an open person. Things frighten me easily, big crowds, awkward situations, meeting new people…" Naomi nodded.

"I've always been like it, even when I was little, that's why I've not had anyone. Apart from you of course."

"Well then aren't you lucky I moved in next door…" Naomi replied playfully.

"Cheeky sod." Emily said, and pushed Naomi, accidentally too hard as she came tumbling down on top of her.

"Em… do you ever… have you ever had you know, funny feelings in your stomach when you see someone?"

"I have that now… is that normal?"

"I think it is…" Their faces drew closer together, their noses brushing like they did in the classroom before, their breaths mixed, and then it happened. Lips on lips. It was simple at first a simple peck, and they both pulled back, serious looks on their faces.

"My stomach is going crazy right now…" Emily whispered.

"Mine too." Their lips crashed together, this time filled with so much more vigour and lust. Their tongues met and Naomi couldn't help but moan a little at the feeling. Emily pulled herself over so she was fully on top of her. Nothing else happened, no hands moved, their bodies did not move against each other. Only their lips did. They did not want this to go to far and ruin what they already had. Their kisses deepened, occasionally they broke for air, but they weren't stopping. The feeling that filled each of them made it difficult to stop. Naomi rolled them over, so she was now on top, and pushed Emily down into the blanket, the passion in her kiss was like a release of everything the two had been through already.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Naomi didn't move from her position and instead pulled a hand up and stroked a fallen piece of hair from Emily's face. She smiled thankfully and leaned up to place one softer kiss on the swollen lips in front of her. Naomi rolled off of her, and they lay side by side again, their hands interlinked this time, in the most intimate of ways. Emily's thumb stroked around Naomi's hand causing small goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Emily…"

"Mmhhmm?"

"When you look at the stars what do you see?"

"I see you."

--

"_Katie!"_

"_What? What do you want from me? You obviously don't care about me as much as you do your precious Naomi. Go on, fuck off back to her."_

"_Of course I care about you Katie! But she needs me right now!"_

"_You've really changed Emily."_

"_I have Katie, but it's for the better."_

"_If you think so."_

"_I know so." Emily ran out of the door before either could say anything else, leaving Katie to slump back down on her bed. Emily ran, ran as fast as she could without injuring herself. But she needed to get to her. Naomi needed her, needed her more than she had ever needed her. And there was no way she was going to refuse that._


	4. Chapter 4

"_You got anything?"_

"_Only E."_

"_That's good enough. Hit me."_

_The dealer held out his hand, revealing the small white pill embossed with an 'E'. She took it from him, swallowing it down along with half of her beer. Shaking her head a little, she gazed around the surely overfilled club, her eyes hazing due to the amount of drink she had consumed. The lights blurred, the music died down to just the dull kick of the bass, and her feet just couldn't stop themselves as they tapped along with the music._

"_How long til they kick in?"_

"_Not long at all…"_

--

The first thing Naomi heard when she awoke were birds, they'd woken her up. She sat up quickly; disorientated to say the least as she gazed around the small covering they had ended up in, especially after the weather took a turn for the worse. She gazed down at the girl beside her, curled up, her arms folded under her armpits – obviously to keep her hands warm through the night – her legs tangled with Naomi's messily, and a serene look on her face. Naomi stretched herself out, an audible crack escaping from her back as she winced in pain. Sleeping on a hard floor was never good for you. She cleared her throat, and watched as Emily started to shift from her position, rubbing her feet up and down Naomi's legs unconsciously. Naomi couldn't help but smile as her toes curled and a sigh escaped her small lips.

Her eyes shot open after that, her eyes still a little blurry and red from the night of crying beforehand. She slowly moved a little, and then found her feet in an uncompromising position, that she just didn't have the heart to move out of right now. She did try to sit up, but the way her back was feeling, she just couldn't be bothered, so she slumped back down, legs straight on the blanket, an arm covering her face, shielding her from the intruding sunlight.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning." Her voice was recognisably huskier in the morning, and it made Naomi tingle a bit. It was a nice voice to start with, quite similar to her sisters it seemed, but hearing it just now, it was amazing. "How long have you been awake?"

"Literally about 3 minutes. Bloody birds woke me up didn't they." Emily's laugh was quiet, but it managed to reverberate across the lake, sending nearby birds scattering away in seek of protection. Naomi gazed out at the lake, the morning sun reflecting off its surface in the most amazing way. And before Emily could even register anything else, Naomi had jumped up and had begun walking towards her car.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Emily called to her, just receiving a wink from Naomi in return, who had opened the boot of her mini and searched around for a little while, before pulling out a black bag, shaped suspiciously like a camera. Emily smiled as Naomi came back and sat on the blanket again, pulling out her SLR and snapping away.

"I've seen it so many times, just never at sunrise."

"It's gorgeous." Naomi nodded, sat up again and snapped one last landscape.

"Did you… Did you want to be in one? I promise to let you see it before I put it anywhere?"

"I don't know, I look rough Nai!"

"No, you really don't. You look like you've just woken up, which is perfect. I swear it will be amazing."

"Fine…" Emily sighed. "How do you want me?" Bad images flashed through Naomi's mind, making her smirk a little.

"What?" Emily hesitated, but Naomi just shook her head.

"Can you just look that way?" Naomi pointed towards the lake, and sure enough Emily gazed over at the lake, the yellow and pinks of the sky highlighting her nose and the shine of her gorgeous red hair. Naomi smiled before taking the picture, satisfied with herself very much. "Ok, one more… do you – can you stand up for me? Let your sleeves fall over your hands, and just stand in front of the lake, don't look at me…" Emily nodded and they both stood, walking out of their little cover to the edge of the lake. Naomi set herself up, and Emily turned towards the lake, her arms falling to her sides.

Snap.

"Gorgeous..." Naomi whispered watching Emily just gaze out, the sunlight once again making her look so much more amazing that she already was. She cleared her throat.

"Ok! We're done. Thanks so much." Emily smiled as she turned back around.

"So, does that mean I'm gonna be on your big wall of fame?"

"It does indeed, and it can go in my portfolio as well… come on, we best be getting home before it gets too busy…" Naomi packed her camera away, winding forward the film once before zipping up the bag and hanging it over her shoulder. She pulled the blanket up, shook it off a little bit, and then folded it neatly, placing it back in the boot of her mini along with her camera bag. She unlocked both doors, letting Emily climb in, before climbing in herself.

Naomi started the ignition, instantly setting the heaters to full blast, to help them thaw out a little.

"What portfolio is it?"

"Hmm?" Naomi now concentrating on her driving, was less talkative.

"The portfolio you mentioned. What's it for?"

"Oh that." Naomi nodded, turning away from the road occasionally to notice the fascinated on the small girls face. "It's like a folder really, containing all of my photos."

"Like all of the ones on your wall?" She nodded.

"And then, after I've finished Roundview, I'm going to apply to arts colleges I think. I mean, I'm pretty interested in politics so far, but there is only so far you can get with that, you know?"

Emily nodded.

"So the portfolio is to show what I can do."

"Oh, cool."

"Did you want to get breakfast?"

"Is there anywhere open at this time of morning?" Emily gazed down at her watch. 6:00am.

"Of course there is! There always is." Naomi chuckled, leading them off the country roads on to the main road. "I know a beautiful little place right outside Littleton. They are always open at this time."

Emily gasped when they turned the corner and the small café came into view. It really was beautiful. A thatched roof, pretty little blue shuttered windows. It was like out of a storybook.

"Have you taken any pictures of this place?"

"Yeah tonnes. I just don't put them on my wall, because then people will know where it is… see?" Naomi pointed to the town name inscribed in the paintwork right by the door. "I'd rather not people knowing, just like the lake. Well other than my mum, you're the only one that knows. And that only goes on my wall because it makes it look pretty, because I've got so many of them."

"Well its gorgeous… come on." Emily smiled, walking towards the door, already feeling the friendly atmosphere. Naomi pushed through the door, a small bell letting the owners know they had customers.

"Naomi!"

"Hey Janice." Naomi smiled.

"How are you this morning my darling? And why so early?"

"I'm great." She smiled, looking over at Emily. "I slept at the lake, so we just needed some breakfast."

"I see, I see. Gorgeous place, really don't blame you. I'm guessing you saw sunrise? Absolutely beautiful in the summer. Stunning." Naomi nodded, a wide smile gracing her face. The friendly, but worn face of the woman in front of them gazed over at the timid girl standing silently to the right of Naomi. "And who's this? New face."

"This is Emily, a… a close friend of mine."

"Well, well.. nice to meet you Emily. You must be special if Naomi's shown you the lake and brought you here. Actually I think it's the first time we've seen Naomi here with anyone. Think yourself lucky." She smiled warmly and Emily couldn't help but blush.

"Janice!"

"Sorry! People always like to hear the truth… I'll stop. What did you want to eat girls? Same for you Naomi? Cream cheese bagel, blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate?"

"Healthy.." Emily muttered, causing Naomi to turn to her with a small smirk on her face.

"Shh you.. Actually, I'm feeling fat food. How's your full English?"

"Exquisite."

"Then that it shall be. Emily?"

"I'll have the same." Emily smiled shyly.

"Ok darlings, will be ready in about 20 minutes. Can I get you some drinks while you're waiting?"

"Just a hot chocolate for me please Janice."

"Can I have a latte please?"

"Certainly can, I'll bring them over when they're done. Take a seat." Naomi nodded and led Emily over to a small window seat. The sun was slowly becoming more visible over the hills. They sat down opposite each other, the only thing separating them a small candle, scented vanilla, and slowly flickering away to itself, glowing around, lighting up the dim table area. Emily gazed out of the window, sighing at the thought of the night before. Naomi smiled and reached over the table, slowly stroking her fingertips along Emily's hand, playing with the skin softly. Emily's eyes watched as her fingers traced the small imperfections of her hand and feeling brave, reached up to lock their fingers together.

"One hot chocolate and one latte, with compliments." Janice winked, watching as Naomi and Emily's hands shot back separating almost as quickly as they had got together. Naomi carefully pulled the latte off of the tray, placing it in front of Emily, before taking her own and grabbing the small packets of sugar from the side of the table. "Enjoy girls.

"Thank you…" Emily said quietly, shaking one of the sugar packet and pouring it into her latte.

"A bit posh isn't it? Latte?"

"Not posh at all, just very very tasty." Emily chuckled, and sure enough, Naomi's heart fluttered. "Wanna try some?" Emily asked taking a small sip of it herself after stirring the sugar granules into the hot drink. Naomi nodded, and Emily pushed the small glass handle towards the blonde, letting her take the glass and take a sip also. Naomi nodded in satisfaction.

"Nice… but I think I'll stick to hot chocolate in the early mornings." She laughed, and Emily pulled her glass back towards her. Emily noticed the small faded ring of lipstick on the side of her glass and smiled, before taking one more sip herself and placing it back down in front of her, wiping her mouth on the napkin her knife and fork were wrapped in and then sitting back to admire the view again. Naomi placed her hand forward this time, and Emily couldn't help herself when she reached forward once again, taking the soft hand in hers. She smiled up shyly at Naomi, her eyes still a little heavy lidded from her sleep.

"So how's the 'Evil Fitch Clan'?"

"Naomi…"

"I know, but how are they? Haven't rung you yet?" Emily shook her head.

"Mum doesn't get up until 7, and even then she never comes to check on us. She's just off to work straight away. "

"But Katie will notice right? That your beds not been slept in?"

"Yeah but she'll only tell my Dad, and he's hardly any harm." Emily chuckled to herself, thinking about her Dad. "I'll probably get an earful from Katie though… I can hear it now, 'Emily! Emily! Where were you last night? Were you with that Nicole girl? You know, that lezza?!'" Emily shuddered. "Scary."

Naomi laughed, her hand stroking along Emily's arm, feeling the hairs stand on end.

"Will Katie tell your Mum?" Emily nodded.

"She will, but I can deal with that later. I'd rather not face reality just yet.

--

"Where is she Katie?!" Jenna Fitch was never up this early, and never for Emily.

"Mum, I don't know. She's not been here all night OK, look her bed hasn't even been slept in."

"You don't know? You're not lying to me?"

"Mum! I'd never lie to you!" Katie had to hold her breath for that one.

"I know, I know." The next thing they know, James Fitch appeared from the bedroom behind them, wiping tired eyes with his sleeve.

"What are you shouting about?" He groaned. "It's 6 o clock in the morning, _in the morning_!"

"Emily isn't here, she wasn't here last night. She didn't sleep here last night." James rolled his eyes.

"So you do care about her? Buggering 'ell."

"James Fitch, do you know where she went?"

"We were talking and then the next thing she's out talking to you and then she came back and then climbed outta her bedroom window and got in a car with the girl next door." Jenna's eyes widened.

"Do you know where she went?!"

"How should I know, she just went. She was crying." James shook his head, and turned back into his room, slamming the door. Jenna sighed heavily.

"Were going next door."

"Mum, really? It's 6 _in the morning_, no one will be up."

"They will after I've been. Are you coming?" Katie shook her head in disbelief. Her mum was never like this. Jenna scoffed, and pulled on her coat and boots, before running downstairs and out of the door. As she approached next door, she faltered a little bit, but then powered through, knocking on the door slightly too hard.

"Fuck, bugger, shit. Who the bloody 'ell is that at this time of the morning?!" The Irish accent was prominent, and a smoother calmer voice countered it.

"I'll go. You sleep. No one likes you when you're a grumpy guts." Gina made her way down the stairs slowly, her tired eyes visible when she looked at herself in the mirror passing the bathroom. As she gazed out through the textured glass of the front door she sighed and slowly unlocked and opened it. When Jenna Fitch appeared, she inwardly groaned.

"Yes?"

"What has your daughter done with my Emily?"

"Excuse me?" Gina wondered how anyone could be this rude, and actually had to blink in disbelief.

"Are they here? Is Emily here?"

"No, she's not. She's at the lake. That's the best bet."

"The lake?!"

"Yes, and I think it'd be better if you don't go and find it, because you wont. It's secret for a reason."

"Just my Emily and your daughter? Alone?" Jenna shuddered.

"Yes, alone. I'm sorry Jenna, but there is no doubt in my mind that she will return. Just give her time. She wanted to get away for the night was the last I heard. So just let her be herself. She'll be back in no time." Gina could do nothing but close the door in Jenna's face. Jenna huffed audibly and walked back around to her house and slowly and solemnly walked back inside.

"Well?"

"She's with that girl. That Naomi girl."

"Who? Oh! Her? The lesbian one? I thought as much."

"Wait… what… lesbian?" The next thing Katie knew, her mum was floored, flat out.

--

The café was still quite for this time of the morning, even though it had only just turned 7am. The sun had truly risen now, and the two girls were finishing off the last of their breakfasts.

"Heard anything from your Mum?" Emily shook her head, pulling up her napkin once again and dabbing the sides of her mouth just incase. Naomi did the same, and pushed both of their plates to the side of the table.

"I haven't, but she's never been that bothered in me staying out." As she said that her phone vibrated in her pocket. She gulped at the message emblazoned across the glowing screen.

**New Message from Mum:**

_Home. Now._

"Shit." Naomi perked up and gasped when she read the text. "I really need to go."

"Say no more." Naomi winked, pulling herself up. "Thanks for breakfast Janice!" Naomi shouted through the kitchen, only to see her appear in front again.

"That's never a problem Naomi… It was lovely to meet you Emily. Make sure she treats you good yeah?" Janice said with a wink, causing Emily to blush. "Or she'll have me to deal with wont you Naomi."

"Yes Janice…" Naomi moaned, carefully taking Emily's hand in her own and leading her out of the café. "Come on then, lets get you home before this mother of yours blows her top." Emily nodded and let herself be pulled towards the car. They climbed back in and headed off home. The small country roads seeming too short to Emily as she headed towards real life again.

--

As they got closer and closer, Emily got more and more nervous.

"Naomi…" Emily's voice was hoarse, so she tried again. " Naomi, can you just, can you just stop for a second?" Emily asked as they reached the turning right before their road. Naomi nodded and pulled over on the side of the pavement. She then turned the engine off and turned to Emily expectantly.

"I just knew I wouldn't be able to say… do this when we get to mine, so I just…" Emily did nothing else but lean in and place her lips on Naomi's. Both eyes closed on impact and Naomi couldn't help but push a little more, engaging in a soft but frantic kiss that she wanted to last forever. All Emily could do was push impossibly closer and ended up sitting in Naomi's lap, pulling her in by her neck to deepen the kiss even more. Naomi's hand stroking Emily's hips, the fabric on then slipping up the reveal bare skin.

"I'm going to miss you…" Emily whispered against her lips, her breathing heavy. Naomi pulled back.

"Don't say that. Don't say it." She said again and again, pushing her lips back on the small redheads in front of her. "Don't you dare. We'll get through this ok."

Emily could do nothing but push as close as she could, pushing against Naomi's lips with so much passion she surprised herself. And almost as soon as it had started, it was over, as a car drove past with a stupidly loud engine, causing the two to break apart rapidly. Emily stayed on Naomi's lap, and tucked her head into her collarbone and tried to calm her breathing down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm a little scared to be completely honest." Naomi nodded, and placed a soft kiss on the tresses of hair before her.

"Come on, you can be brave."

"Can I tell you… I need to tell you something… it's a little big… but…"

"What is it?" Naomi pulled Emily's face up by her chin carefully and Emily faltered a little bit before gathering her breath.

"I think.. I know it's been what… three days I've known you… but I think… I think I'm falling for you." She bowed her head again. Naomi couldn't help but feel a little choked up that she had confided in her so early on. And if she was completely honest, she felt exactly the same. She could never really say how she felt a lot of the time, so she did what she always did. She cried. A lone tear fell down her cheek, leaving a wet trail on the dry skin.

"Me too Em, me too. Now come on, lets face it together yeah? Be brave for me?" Emily nodded against Naomi's chest and climbed slowly back into her seat, Naomi instantly missing the warmth of Emily's body. She gathered herself and pulled back out into the road again, turning into their road and slowly pulling into her driveway. As soon as the engine had been turned of they both sighed and climbed out.

Jenna Fitch came running out first, an angry look across her face.

"Emily, inside now." She truly was angry. She wasn't using proper sentences. Emily solemnly turned to Naomi and smiled before following her Mum inside. The door slammed and Naomi winced, before pulling everything out of her boot. One thing she did notice that wasn't there before, Emily's jumper had stowed away in the back seat. Naomi smiled, and picked it up. She locked all of her car, and then slowly entered her house, spotting her Mum sitting by herself in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up as Naomi walked in and smiled a little and motioned for Naomi to join her.

"Nice night love?" Naomi was so glad she had a mum like her mum.

"Absolutley gorgeous. I got some amazing pictures as well."

"That's good. How's Emily?"

"She was fine this morning, took her to Janice's café you know, she loved it. And then she got a text from her mum saying she wanted her home, and that was it, good mood gone. I don't know how she is now, I'm just scared for her to be quite honest."

"I would be too if I had Jenna Fitch as a mother. Nasty piece of work she is."

"What? How do you know?"

"Oh just a lovely little 6am visit from her demanding to see her daughter. Like I'd kidnapped her or something." Naomi gasped. "She was a bit shocked that she was alone with you though, strange one that Fitch family. Well apart from Emily of course."

"What did you tell her?"

"Oh just that you probably went to the lake."

"Mum!"

"You didn't let me finish… I said that you went to the lake, and that it would be better if she didn't go and search for it, and that she shouldn't because it's a secret for a reason."

"And then what?"

"And then she just left, well not left… I shut the door on her. It was 6am for Pete's sake." Naomi laughed at her mum, and her ways. "But that's all I know. Emily might be in a bit of trouble though."

"That's what I'm scared about…" Gina came round and pulled Naomi into a hug.

"Don't you worry love, Emily is a strong girl. She'll sort it out." Naomi smiled and snuggled into her mum a little more before pulling away and boiling the kettle for another one of those lovely hot chocolates.

--

"Where the hell do you think you have been?!"

"I was out for the night, better than staying in this shithole."

"Emily!"

"What! It's true, you made me cry Mum. What kind of mother does that?"

"A good mother that's who. What did you think you were doing? Is this a rebel streak or something? Hanging around with this Naomi girl?"

"No its not mum, I made a new friend. Someone that wasn't Katie for a change. You should be happy."

"Emily, do whatever you want, get a tattoo, get a piercing… whatever, but spending nights out at some sort of 'Lake' with that girl, no more. This has got to stop."

"Mum, what do you actually have against her?"

"Well you know…"

"No mum, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Emily. She's a lesbian." Emily actually couldn't believe her ears.

"And?! So she's a lesbian and that automatically makes me one too? So I cant have a gay friend? Katie has JJ, he's gay, and yet she doesn't get this. Is it because it could turn me gay? Are you really that shallow?"

"No… I'm not.. but… she's gay Naomi."

"I cant believe you! You are such a homophobe!"

"I'm your mother, and you will do what I say. You will not see this Naomi girl again ok. Go, get other friends, other girls, straight girls. Naomi is out of the question."

"But Mum!"

"No buts Emily Jane Fitch. Now, go to your room, and get ready for school. I'll tell Katie about our little arrangement, she'll be sure to stop anything that may be going on between you two."

"Fuck sake!" Emily stomped upstairs and slumped into a heap on her bed. Her eyes flooded with tears she pulled out her phone, typing one simple message with blurry eyes.

**New Message to Naomi:**

I'm sorry x

--

"_Guys, this is Emily. Emily, the guys." _

"_Nice to meet you Emily, seems you've tamed Blondie here. Glad someone finally did."_

"_Whizzer, nice hair Em. I've always wanted bright hair but was never brave enough."_

"_Hello Emily, I'm Thomas, so glad to meet you."_

"_Emily… Naomi… interesting…"_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mum! Emily is staying the night!" Naomi called through the house._

"_Ok darling, be safe!" Gina chuckled to herself._

"_Mum!"  
_

"_No worries. Call me if you need anything…"_

"_Ok mum, I get it." Naomi groaned, pulling Emily up the stairs with her, hand in hand, bursting through Naomi's door. As soon as they both got in, Emily was pushed up against the door vigorously._

"_I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand not kissing you…"_

"_It's ok, it's ok."_

_--_

Emily's day so far had been terrible. Well apart from the morning she had spent with Naomi, everything else had just gone downhill. After her run in with her mother, she was sent to her room. Facing Katie's wrath which consisted of shouting, the word 'lezza' about 5 times, names starting with N that were nothing like Naomi, and one harsh slap to the side of Emily's face, telling her to pull it together and stop this stupidity. Emily had nothing else to do but recoil in shock and hold her newly red face. They stayed silent after that, even on the way to college in Freddie's rust bucket of a car. Sucking each other's faces off was enough, but when they actually pulled over the car to have a make out session, Emily couldn't help but retch. The bile burnt at her throat when fresh tears started to brim in her eyes. As they reached college, she couldn't help but be grateful that she could feel dry land, Freddie was ok, but on the other end of Katie, he was deadly in a car. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, tightly grasping the strap and began to walk towards the main college entrance.

"Oi! Dyke!" She winced and turned back to Katie who was standing next to Freddie. "Stay there, Mum says I gotta keep an eye on you. Bout time if you ask me." Emily could only nod as a tear slipped down her face, hitting the sleeve of her grey cardigan and leaving a tear shaped stain. So she waited, and waited until Katie had finally detached herself from her 'lover' and had started to walk towards her. "What got to you, anyone would think your dogs died or something. Look happy yeah? Making be look bad." Emily scoffed as Katie glided past her and through the doors of Roundview College, Emily following reluctantly.

Naomi watched it all unfold, pulling up into the student car park and watched as Emily was dragged along by her sister. She gulped, and made her way inside passing everyone to get to her form room as quick as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of the red hair she longed to see. No such luck as she arrived before anyone else had. She sat down in her seat, pulled out her iPod, and laid her head down, waiting for her classmates to come. They started to pile in not long after that, as well as a very tired looking Kieran.

"Ok, guys settle down yeah. Was woke at idiotic times this morning, so I'd rather not have to shout at you, yeah?" Poor guy must have been woken up when Jenna knocked, Naomi thought, pulling out her headphones and putting her iPod back in her bag. She sat in silence and Kieran gave her a sympathetic look, to which she just shook her head and broke eye contact with him.

All eyes turned to the door when it opened and slammed again, the twins appearing before them.

"A little late, aren't you Katie?"

"Yeah, Sorry Kieran, this dopey cow held me up didn't she. Ridiculous." Kieran rolled his eyes.

"Ok, girls, take a seat." Emily nodded and began to move towards her seat next to Naomi, but was stopped when Katie took a grip on her arm.

"I don't think so, you're sitting with me." Emily's heart sunk, as well as Naomi's did. Her hopes at an all time low, Emily followed Katie to a table at the back with two seats. As they both sat down, Naomi turned trying to catch Emily's eyes, but all she caught was a glare from her twin, which caused her to turn back around rapidly with her head down. "What do you think you're doing stupid bitch, you really think I'd let you sit next to her? You think I'm retarded or something?" Katie whispered harshly.

"Or something…" She mumbled and all Katie did was give her a dirty look.

"Ok guys, go, go ahead to your lessons." Kieran called out, causing everyone to pile out, their chairs scratching the floor with an unpleasant sound as the room emptied.

"What lesson have you got?" Katie asked, expecting Emily to follow her out of the room, which she did. "I've got history, that must mean you've got English Lit."

"Oh so you do listen to me?"

"Only for the important stuff Sis. Right, can I trust you?" Emily nodded.

"It's not like I'm gonna go crazy is it? It's English Lit. Shakespeare and that."

"Fine, but that Naomi girl is in your class right? Don't sit next to her. And if you do, I'll find out. Freddie is in that class."

"Whatever."

"Where do you think you are going? I'm taking you to your class. Really think im gonna let you walk around the corridors on your own with that lezza out looking for you? Have a laugh. Come on." Emily follow, reluctantly of course, walking towards her classroom, stopping off on the way for Katie to have a quick make out session with Freddie before he went into his class. "Now, seriously Emily, if I hear anything, its going back to Mum right?"

Emily could only nod as she walked into her classroom, spotting Josie at the front setting up her presentation. She scanned the room, and of course she locked eyes with the only eyes she ever wanted to see. The blue in them was dim though; full of sadness, and Emily wasn't surprised. All she could was mouth a slight 'Hi' before taking her seat on the right side of the room by the window.

--

_She looked at her. F x_

_Fuck sake Freddie, I don't care if she looks at her. If she sits next to her, or they have any contact that's when I need to know, okay? K x_

_But she said Hi. F x_

_Hi? What the fuck is Hi? K x_

_I don't know, she didn't really say it, but then they stared for a bit and Emily sat down. F x_

_You're useless. K x_

_Love you too dear. _

_Fuck off._

_--_

It didn't take long for Emily to drift into daydreams when she was in English Lit. The stories taking her to places she never could in real life. Well apart from last night and this morning, which really did feel like a dream. She shut her eyes softly, the images of the moon glowing on the still waters of the lake, and then the sunrise slowly coming up over the water, basking the lake in a gorgeous golden light. The feel of Naomi's lips on hers, the soft hands caressing her skin. It made her shiver.

"Emily?"

"Oh… erm… what was the question?"

"Why was Romeo forbidden to see Juliet?" Emily gulped, her eyes quickly darting over to Naomi before turning back to Josie with a sigh.

"Their two families are great enemies, and even though they are in love, they are drawn apart because their families cannot truce."

"That's it exactly. Nice one Emily."

"Hmmm."

Josie turned back to her presentation, only to be interrupted by Emily's small voice.

"Josie?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Can I go to the nurse please? I'm not feeling too good..." Naomi turned towards the red head and mouthed to her, 'are you ok?' Emily just nodded and got up from her seat when Josie gave her the permission to leave the room. Naomi turned back around; maybe there was a way she could speak to Emily.

--

_Emily went to the nurse. F x_

_What has that got to do with anything? So she's sick? K x_

_Babe, Emily is out of class. F x_

_Yes, and where is Naomi? K x_

_In here… F x_

_Exactly, so there is nothing to worry about. K x_

_Oh wait, Naomi's gone. F x_

_What?! Where has she gone?! _

_I don't know, I turned around and she's not there anymore! She could just be going to the bathroom. F x_

_Do you think I'm stupid Freddie, of course she isn't going to the bathroom. _

_Sorry. _

_You best be, I'll sort this out. Thanks for your help idiot._

_Love you babe? _

_--_

"Is everything ok?" Emily turned in her step to see Naomi stood at the end of the corridor with a timid smile on her face.

"Naomi…" Emily sighed, walking up to her slowly. "What are you doing out of lesson?"

"What are you doing out here, when you're supposed to be in the nurse's office?"

"Answering a question with a question, crafty…" Emily smirked.

"Well you know how I do…"

Emily really couldn't stand it any longer, as she ran up to Naomi and melted into her arms. They held each other, both not wanting to let go just yet.

"Come out with me tonight?"

"I don't know if I can… I'm in my mums bad books already, I don't really wanna add fuel to the fire." Naomi's face turned solemn.

"There is no way you can get out? We'll have a few drinks? Take your mind off it?"

"But taking my mind off it, would be taking my mind off of you. And I don't wanna do that really…"

"Well take your mind off of the shit with your Mum? We can get proper messy, and you can stay at mine. We'll just say you stayed at my friend Panda's."

"Panda?"

"Yeah her and my other London mates we always go out, there is this amazing club in London, it's called Freeze. It does the best drink and plays the most amazing music. I reckon you'd love it."

"I don't know, but what about my Mum? Katie? I'm not allo-" She was cut off with lips on hers, soft and quick but enough to shut her up.

"Please?"

"Ok…" Emily smiled but it soon faded when she spotted Katie coming around the corner with a look to kill. "Quick you better go, she'll tell my Mum. I'll text you tonight about everything." Emily rushed, and before Naomi could do anything else, she felt a quick press of lips on her face and Emily had gone.

"Naomi?" Naomi turned towards the dreadful voice.

"_Yes_ Katie?"

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in lesson?"

"Shouldn't you? And I'm going to the toilet, is that a problem now?"

"Have you seen Emily?" Naomi shook her head.

"Last I heard she went to the nurses office, bad stomach or something. You can probably find her there if anywhere." Katie's eyes tightened.

"Fine…" Naomi just shook her head and turned down the next corridor towards the bathroom with a satisfied smile on her face.

_She really did go to the bathroom. K x_

_Did I not say? F x_

_And Emily is definitely at the nurse's office yeah? K x_

_Yes Katie. Now stop worrying. She's a big girl. Go back to class. F x_

_--_

Soon enough college was over and Emily couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the final bell rang. Especially as all of her other lessons had Katie in them, and one even had Katie and Naomi. Now that was difficult. Just looking at her made her feel anxious about the night ahead. She had no clue how she was going to pull it off. She climbed back into to Freddie's junk heap of a car, and was slowly but surely driven home. As they pulled up at the Fitch residents, Emily couldn't help but smile as she noticed Naomi's mini parked in the driveway. Katie climbs out of the car, giving Freddie only a small kiss this time, before pulling on his hand to lead him inside. Emily climbs out slowly, looking up at the Campbell's house, before turning into her own front door.

"So what happened to you today? With the whole nurse thing?"

"I wasn't feeling too good. Bad stomach, maybe it was food poisoning or something." Emily shrugged, pulling her bag off of her shoulder and throwing it down in the hall along with her shoes, and hanging her coat up on the hook. Katie was gone already, no doubt upstairs already on top of Freddie. Emily sighed, walked through to the kitchen and poured herself an orange juice. Pulling out her phone, she did the only thing she could do, and rung Naomi.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?"

"Naomi." It was breathy and husky but Naomi knew exactly who it was already.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, just needed to hear you." Naomi smiled, her heart fluttering as she thought about Emily just next door.

"What time are we going later?"

"So you can come?"

"Hopefully. I'll leave a note or whatever. It takes a while to get to London from here right?"

"That's true. Maybe we could leave soon and get some dinner somewhere nice?"

"Like a date?" Emily smirked.

"Like a date…" Naomi's lauh reverberated down the phone.

"I'd love too. Katie is upstairs with Freddie doing god knows what. So if I leave a note, I could come to yours after I've got ready?"

"Sounds good to me. See you soon."

"Bye…" Emily sighed before quickly running into the spare room to get changed. Being the smart one of the two, Emily always kept spare clothes in the spare room downstairs in case her room was otherwise occupied. There were so many times her door would be locked and she had nothing to wear. So she thought this was a good idea. She pulled on some high waisted black shorts, a black tee with a pink lined logo, and some pink ballet flats. She smoothed herself down in the mirror before skipping through to the front room to grab some money from her purse, she grabbed a bag, piled all of her essentials in it, make up, spare shoes, a key, and then walked back through to leave a note for her Mum and Katie.

_Mum,_

_  
Gone out for the night, staying with my new friend Pandora, and no, she's not a lesbian so there is no problem there. _

_Just thought I'd let you know before I get into trouble again._

_See you in the morning, _

_Emily. _

Short but sweet. Perfect.

She ran out the door faster than she ever had before, actually excited. She had never been so excited before, not just because she was seeing Naomi, but going to somewhere like London was an amazing place to go clubbing in. She rung on Naomi's door and Gina answered.

"Oh hey Emily love, come in." Gina greeted in a friendly manner before stepping aside and letting Emily pass her.

"Hello Gina, how are you?"

"I'm great love, are you feeling better now?" Emily just nodded. "You look lovely, did you wanna go up and sort out old grumpy guts up there? She's having trouble with her clothes." Gina winked and laughed, motioning Emily up the stairs. Emily did so, and reached Naomi's room. She knocked on the door, and heard a faint come in on the other side of the door. So she did so, only to be stopped in her track by an underwear clad Naomi standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh! Emily!" Naomi blushed, picking up a t-shirt and placing it over her head. "I thought it was Mum, sorry!"

"Oh… it's erm… it's no problem." As if that visual was ever going to leave her head. She sat down on Naomi's bed and smirked. "Can't decide what to wear?" Naomi shook her head.

"You look lovely by the way." Emily looked down at herself.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled. "That top is nice." It was quite awkward, but surprisingly comfortable at the same time.

"I don't know what to wear here though…" She motioned at her lower half, causing Emily to obviously look, and then quickly look up at her face again. She blushed. "Do I go for skirt, or jeans, or shorts?"

"What about a skirt?"

"What one though? Maybe a plain one? I've got a black one in my cupboard somewhere." Naomi leaned over into her cupboard, and Emily couldn't help but bite her lip at the view. Amazing. Naomi pulled the black skirt on, just skimming the middle of her thighs, making her legs look impossibly long.

"That's it. That's the skirt." Emily smiled. Naomi gathered the rest of her things and pulled them all into her bag, her purse, her key and a little extra cash she pulled out of her dressing table drawer.

"Come on then, to the train station!" She chuckled and took a hold of Emily's hand, leading her out of her room and down the stairs.

"We're going Mum! We might be back in the morning but if not we'll be staying at Panda's!"

"Oh ok love. Have a nice night. Take your phone. Enjoy yourselves girls!"

"Thanks Gina!" Emily shouted through earning a smile from Naomi and a squeeze of the hand.

--

On the train there it wasn't too busy. Being a bit earlier than peak time they had managed to get two seats with a table in between them. Naomi's hand locked with Emily's intimately in front of them.

"So have you been to London before?"

"Only in the day, you know… the London Dungeons, History Museum, those old chestnuts." Naomi chuckled and nodded.

"You'll love it even more at night I promise you. It's all lit up beautifully. Oh and that club I told you about, it's my friend Thomas', he's Panda's boyfriend. He gets us in for free, what a star. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"What have you told them about me?"

"Not a lot. I wanted it to be a surprise when they met you. All I've said is that you're a gorgeous little red head that has kinda stolen my heart…" She blushed. Emily tipped up Naomi's chin with her finger and leant over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. They heard a tut from an old couple sat a couple of rows along, and turned to them. Emily sighed.

"You got a problem?"

"Naomi…"

"No seriously, what's wrong with me wanting to kiss her? Ruin your perfect little 'no gay' world does it? Fuck off." She turned away from the couple that now had the most shocked looks on their faces. Naomi smirked down at Emily a little and she could help but giggle in a way that was so significantly _her. _They passed many places on the way, glad that the train they were on was classed as a fast train as there were only 3 stops until they got to London Euston. The train journey did go quicker than they both had expected and they had arrived at the busy station in no time. They weaved through the passengers and down into the underground grabbing a Victoria Line train to Green Park. Emily gazed around the stations, the sky growing dim and the lights of London becoming more and more noticeable.

"So what did you want to eat? There's Italian, Chinese, or a good ol' pub meal?"

"A pub meal would be great."

"Come on then." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand in hers and guiding them along the busy streets, and into a wonderful pub called The Willow Walk. Naomi always loved Wetherspoon pubs, not only because of their cheap drinks, and the dismissal to the whole I.D checking business, but because it always felt homely and warm. Warm it was, as Emily and Naomi sat down at a small table in the corner by a raging log fire, the glow of the embers setting the scene very nicely. As they ate, Naomi couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her, slowly sipping at her glass of Jim Beam and coke cautiously as if she was going to get caught, the glow of the fire reflecting off her shiny red hair making it hard for Naomi to focus on anything. Emily would sometimes look up from her meal and catch Naomi looking at her, and just respond with a smile and slight blush crossing her cheeks.

They sat in the pub for quite a while, waiting on a text from the other guys. They were to come and meet the two in the pub and then walk with them to the club. As they all lived in the London area, it was easy for them to find them, especially with Cook knowing every pub in the area. They both ordered another drink and decided to move to a sofa looking out of the window.

"How do you like London at night so far?" Naomi's hand was linked with Emily's, her thumb caressing the skin on the back of her hand softly, causing Emily to close her eyes in awe of it all. The passing cars soundless as they passed the window in front of them.

"It's been amazing. Thank you so much."

"No, thank yo-"

_if you're the bird whenever we pretend it summer, then im the worm…_

**Message received from Effy:**

_You at Willow Walk yet? We're heading that way now. Ef x_

"They're on the way now. Shall we get a pitcher?" Emily nodded and waited as Naomi went and brought a jug of green/blue drink and bought it back to the table in front of them. Emily raised her eyebrows at the funny colour, but poured out a glass for herself anyway.

"It's called a Jelly Baby, tastes like them too, seriously, taste it." Emily nodded and took a sip out of her straw, her eyes widening at the taste.

"Wow, that's well tasty!" She laughed and so did Naomi who had just started typing a reply back to Effy.

**New Message to Effy:**

_Yep, Em and me are here. By the window, you'll probs see us when you come in. See you soon. Nai x_

_--_

"Naomikins!" Typical Cook. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned around from her seat to spot her group of friends pile into the pub. Emily was overwhelmed. They were all such different people, and yet they all had that excellent group dynamic. "And this must be that hot girl you've been chatting about. Top shelf babe, top shelf!" Cook said as he noticed Emily turn towards them.

"Cook!"

"What?! Only saying what I'm seeing and am I glad I'm seeing it."

"Don't listen to him Em, obnoxious bastard. Come here." Naomi said, getting up from her seat, watching Emily follow her shyly. Naomi leaned forward and whispered a gentle 'Don't worry, they're harmless…' in her ear, causing a small smile to erupt on her face.

"Guy's this is Emily. Emily, the guys…"

"Nice to meet you Emily, seems you've tamed Blondie here. Glad someone finally did."

"Whizzer. Nice hair Em. I've always wanted bright hair but was never brave enough."

"Hello Emily, I'm Thomas, so glad to meet you."

"Emily… Naomi… interesting…"

"Nice to…nice to meet you all." Emily smiled anxiously.

"Now who wants to go fucking mental?!" Cook shouted causing Emily to wince a little. "Come on babe, let the cookie monster show you the ropes…" And the next thing she knows, Cook's arm is around Emily's shoulder, pulling her along with him and out of the club. Naomi chuckled a little at Emily's face, and followed them all out.

--

As they reached the club, they spotted the queue and smiled, Thomas walked to the front, shook hands with the bouncer, and then motioned all of his friends inside. This obviously made everyone in the queue groan and Naomi couldn't help but smirk as they passed the front people.

As soon as they got in Thomas took all of their bags and coats, putting them in the cloakroom. He then walked over to the bar, everyone following behind him.

"Ok everybody, what drink would you like? I will get them for you."

"Stella for me Thommo. Cheers lad."

"A Smirnoff ice for me."

"VK blue please Thommo."

"Vodka and Coke."

"Just erm… a Jim Beam and coke for me please?" Thomas nodded and ordered all of their drinks. As soon as they had got them, they were all on the dance floor. The sweatiness of the club was really starting to pick up as the room filled with people. The dance floor was full, no room to move hardly as the group of friends created a circle. As they danced, Naomi began to get closer to Emily, taking her hand carefully and watching her jump in surprise, and then calm down as she felt a familiar hand in hers.

They all danced the night away pretty much, all getting closer and closer towards the end of the night, Pandora nearly falling asleep on Thomas, Cook trying with Effy and actually looking like he was getting somewhere, and Naomi and Emily doing what they always wanted to do, just be together, without anyone saying otherwise. As they all got one last round of drinks, all feeling very drunk it seemed, they started to separate, Thomas taking Pandora to a booth at the side, Effy and Cook standing at the bar, and Naomi and Emily still remained on the dance floor.

_"Yea-heh! Go for it!" Cook shouted, clapping his hand in such an entertained way as he watched the two girls kissing like their life depended on it. Their tongues practically intertwined, their bodies pushed against each other in the most sensual way, and the music behind them playing like a soundtrack to their life._

_"Leave them alone Cook, for fuck sake." Effy said in her slightly charming way, a satisfied smile filling up her face as she watched the two girls blend in with the crowd, their hands intertwined like their lips had been before, only this time, their lips were not ferocious, it was soft and loving, and Effy could see the look in both girls eyes as they gazed at each other, the other things in the world not mattering to them at all, the people around them, the music, anyone's thoughts against what they had. They forgot it, they didn't even think about it, and by doing that, had found common ground. They were whoever they wanted to be, and nothing was going to stop them._

_"But they're fucking…its two fucking girls Eff! How can I not?! Wahey!" He shouted above the music, dancing off in the two girls direction, looking at Effy with a cheeky smile on his face._

--

"Lets get you home yeah?"

"Will…" Emily stumbled on her wording, laughing at herself. "Will the trains be running?"

"They will indeed, always get one home at this time." They stumbled together, walking towards the station, only stopping when they realised a gate had been locked in front of the entrance.

"Fuckin 'ell." Naomi complained turning back to the others. "Panda, you got anyone staying at yours at the mo?"

Pandora just shook her head. "Did you wanna stay? I can get my spare mattress down in the front room for you if you wanna."

"That's be awesome Panda, thanks."

"Yeah, tahhh Panda. Pah! I love panda's…" Emily mumbled along to herself, allowing herself to be pulled in the direction of Pandora's by a nearly sober Naomi.

"How do you do it?" Emily asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. Naomi turned to her and chuckled a little at her expression.

"Do what Em?"

"How do you? I… how do you drink soooooo much and are sober right now?"

"I'm used to it?"

"Or you didn't drink as much as me? You tried getting me drunk…"

"No…"

"You did didn't you, to pleaseee your own sexual desires. Well guess what Naomiii; I've shut up shop. Crafty devil." She winked drunkenly and Naomi could do nothing but laugh as they waited for Pandora to open the door to her flat. As they fell into Pandora's front room, Emily was the first in, pouncing on the sofa and pulling a cushion up to her face to use as a pillow. She snuggled into it and soon enough she was asleep.

"I'll go get the pull out mattress…" Naomi nodded.

"Thanks again Panda."

"Emily… Emily…" Naomi called quietly tried to rouse the redhead from a seemingly uncomfortable position on the sofa. No such luck. So she just waited until the mattress had been put down in the space the rug usually goes, and then tried again, this time receiving only a groan. She rolled her eyes and began to undress herself, leaving her t-shirt on, she walked up to Emily, laughing at her face as it was smooshed up against the pillow, making her lips push together further. Naomi shook her head. "Come on Em, time for bed." She whispered, picking up the small girl in her arms and placing her down on the mattress on the floor. She pulled off her shoes and socks, and then slowly pulled down her shorts, biting her lip to contain herself as the expanse of skin that was being revealed wasn't doing to good with her mind. Especially with the drink still inside her. She pulled back the cover and placed Emily in it before pulling it over herself, pushing herself up against Emily's back to keep her steady. She placed a soft kiss on the back of her head and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

"_Can you hear me? Naomi?!"_

"_Miss you need to step away from the vehicle."_

"_Naomi! Please! That's my girlfriend in there! You've got to get her out!"_

"_Were doing the best we can Miss. Now please, step behind the police tape like everyone else."_

_A lone tear fell down Emily's face, as she brushed frantically at her cheeks to stop anymore falling. How could anyone be so selfish. _


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I'm sorry, i'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this has taken so long to write, i've seriously had no motivation. I felt like i couldnt go anywhere with the story, etc. etc. But seems, that I have been able to take it further and I promise that I will update so much more frequently from now on, due to my monsterous amount of free time I have at the moment. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, I just didnt feel like it could go on any further without taking it into another day. So, take it as it is or not at all.**

**Peace. x**

* * *

_**Day 6**_

"_Wha-"_

"_What di-"_

"_Naomi! Did we?"_

"_Shit."_

"_Oh my god, its ruined, everything is ruined!"_

Emily woke, an unfamiliar scent filling her nostrils. This wasn't her house, she was on the floor, and a comfortable weight was pressed up against her back. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light peeking through the balcony windows of the room she was currently situated in. She didn't move to sit up, scared that Naomi would wake if she did, so she just lay there, her eyes fixed to the ceiling, trying to figure some things out about last night, because she was pretty sure she had forgotten everything. She rubbed at her eyes, finally ridding them of last nights sleep. She felt Naomi shuffle beside her, and turned towards the girl, laughing quietly at the distraught look on her face. Her almost white blonde hair sprawled across the pillow, and her legs were pulled up against her chest. A strand of hair fell into her face, and Emily could see the difficulty in her face at the discomfort, so without another thought, she carefully pushed the hair behind her ear. As much as she thought she'd been careful, Emily saw her eyes start to flutter and then all of sudden, blue eyes bore deep into brown ones.

A huge smile graced her face as her eyes focused and Emily's heart fluttered at the obvious excitement she had just by seeing Emily next to her. Then all of a sudden, she sat up, making the mattress bounce, and Emily brace herself at the movement.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Morning t'you to Nai." Emily yawned and sat up as well. "Man, I thought I was drunk, but at least I know we stayed the night at Panda's."

"Panda's… Oh yeah!" She chuckled, sinking back into the mattress and back under the covers. Emily stayed sat up and leaned over her, her red hair framing her face.

"Hey…" Emily sighed, and began to lean down for a kiss. But before she could get even close, Naomi pushed herself deeper into the mattress away from Emily's lips. Her face turned into a state of confusion.

"Sorry, I feel like an elephants shat in my mouth, and there is no way I'm letting you anywhere near that. Put you off for life." Emily's laughed out loud until Naomi clamped a hand over her mouth. "What's the time?"

Emily searched around for her phone, and as she found it, "6:30am? Jesus Christ."

"Exactly, so keep the noise down." Naomi winked, and rolled out of the mattress and stood up fully, stretching her back out with an audible crack. "Oooh, remind me to ask for a bed next time, the floor is the worst." Emily nodded playfully, and watched as Naomi (underwear clad) walked slowly into the bathroom. Emily rolled out of her side, and decided to follow her in, as she needed to brush her teeth also, the cotton wool mouth syndrome had well and truly set in.

"Nai?" Emily called through.

"Hmmm?"

"How did I end up in my underwear?" She could hear Naomi choke on her mouthful and couldn't help but chuckle as she stepped behind her, stood in front of the sink. She gazed up and spotted Emily in the mirror, her face instantly becoming red.

"Oh you don't remember?" Naomi stood up, wiping her face with the towel and stepping aside for Emily to fill her space. "You did a kind of strip tease thing, a bit raunchy if I'm honest, especially for Panda to see it as well…"

"What?"

"Yeah, oh man, you wanted Tom Jones on, but I didn't have any on my iPod so you went for Marvin Gaye."

"You're kidding."

"Course not. Wouldn't do such a thing." Naomi smiled cheekily and stood behind Emily, running a hand along her waist and down her hip, her finger lingering on the elastic of her underwear. "You know though…I would've preferred it if Panda wasn't there. Took a lot of my power not to jump you, sexy bones." And with that she sauntered off, back into the other room, leaving Emily in the bathroom by herself, physically trembling. She finished off her teeth, composed herself once more, and then walked back into the front room, noticing Naomi snuggled back underneath the covers. Emily smiled slightly, and before Naomi had a chance to say anything, Emily had tickle tackled Naomi into the bed.

"Em! Stop, stop. Please!" Naomi laughed, Emily's fingers causing torture on her sides. Emily then pulled back, noticing their compromising position.

"I didn't do a striptease last night, did I?" Naomi nodded playfully. "You're lying! I'm gonna go and ask Panda." Emily was about to get up, before Naomi pulled her back down again, rolling over, so she was now pinned down underneath her.

"You can't! It's not even 7." She smiled down at the redhead beneath her. "And believe me, if you did actually strip tease, I think you would've remembered it Em." Naomi smiled sincerely. Emily nodded.

"Still doesn't answer how I ended up in my underwear though, does it Nai?"

"Ok… I did it. It wasn't difficult though; you were out cold by then. Faceplanted a pillow didn't you." That was what caused Emily to erupt into a fit of giggles, the muscles in her stomach contorting against Naomi, making it difficult for her to stay up straight. "Oh and you accused me of getting you drunk, so I could have my way with you."

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassing."

"If it's any consolation, I'd rather keep you sober." Naomi winked, and then found herself being pulled down, and lips upon hers. It started off slow, just small pecks, lips on lips, until Naomi felt Emily move against her, and things got a lot more heated. Naomi tongue slipped into the redhead's mouth.

"Guys! It's Saturday!" The sound of Pandora's voice shouting through, shocked the two girls, and Naomi ended up being pushed off of the redhead and back on to her side of the mattress. Emily tried desperately to calm her breathing down as a dressed and ready to go Pandora bounded into the front room.

"Yes Panda, and it's 7 in the morning. Why the fuck are you up so early?"

"I'm seeing Thommo today!" She nodded eagerly and once again bounded into the kitchen, flipping two pieces of toast into the toaster and pushing down the lever. "Oh, did you want any breakfast?" Naomi looked over at Emily who was obviously flushed.

"None for us thanks Panda, its way to early."

"How are you feeling this morning Emily? You hit that pillow pretty hard last night." She laughed and watched as Emily groaned running a hand down her face.

"I'm alright thanks Pandora. I think I'm gonna go get dressed. Got things to do… y'know." Emily pulled herself up, grabbing her bag from the side of the mattress and walking oback into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Do you like her Nai?"

"What?"

"Emily? She's whizzer isn't she."

"Oh yeah, she really is."

"You two should come down to London for often Nai, we miss you around. Cook even said he misses you. He's never even said that before, well only to Eff, but that was when they were together, well not togeth-"

"I get it Panda, I'll see what I can do. We can always come down for the weekend some time yeah? Or maybe you lot could come up to Bristol? It's nice up there you know?"

"That sounds whizzer. I'm sure Eff can get her mum's car again. Remember that time we went camping? Had a great time didn't we."

"Sounds like a plan Panda." Naomi turned to the bathroom door, when the lock clicked open. Emily came out in a basic black top and high waist jean shorts; her legs covered by some basic black tights and her green ballet shoes finishing off her outfit. She looked coyly over at Naomi.

"When did you want to go Ems?"

"Erm, As soon as possible? I can't be too long, my mum is probably already flipping."

"Sure thing, let me get dressed yeah, and we'll catch the train."

"Nai?"

Naomi turned to Emily, and took one of her iPod headphones out. "Yeah?"

"Before, at Panda's you know, when we…"

"I know… yeah. I'm sorry."

"No! No, it was…nice. Just…"

"Seems a bit too quick?" Emily nodded.

"Caught in the moment?"

"Yeah…"

"Listen Em. I know this is stupid, and probably way too early, but I don't want to rush things with you, y'know? It's always been too fast, my life. So I just want… I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Emily leaned over and placed a longing kiss on Naomi's lips, before pulling back and noticing the serene look on her face.

"I want to be with you too. But you know my parents. I can't imagine what my mum would do if she found out I was with you, let alone that I'm gay."

"It's ok Em, we'll just take it one step at a time yeah? You don't need to tell your mum, if we can somehow convince her that were only friends, and that I'm not the spawn of the devil, were cooking with gas." Emily laughed, "Now come on." Naomi opened her arms and let Emily sink into them. "We'll stop off on the way home yeah? Have a bit to eat; it'll be lunch time. Then we can go and face your mum? Sort some things out?"

"Sounds good." Emily's eyes were dropping, the night before really taking its toll on the young girl.

"Go to sleep Em. We've got a while to go yet. I promise I'll wake you up when we get there." Naomi kissed the top of Emily's head as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

This time when Emily woke, she wasn't sat down anymore, and in fact, very much moving. She gazed around, and spotted several trains, shops and lots of people. She then spotted the blonde hair in front of her, and couldn't help but smile. Running a slow hand through the strands, she leaned back down and rested her head on the shoulder of the girl.

"Afternoon sleepyhead."

"How did… why didn't you wake me?" Emily chuckled, obviously amused at their current position.

"I tried, believing me. Heaviest fucking sleeper I know."

"Well, I'm awake now, you can put me down if you want?" Naomi laughed, stopping, and slowly let the girl slide down her back. "How the hell did you lift me?"

"You're not exactly heavy you know, Em. And I couldn't just leave you on the train, who knows where you'd end up." Emily nodded, a smile spread across her face as she took her bag from Naomi and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, where did you want to eat? We can go for high cuisine? Burger King, McDonalds, bit of pizza?"

"Do you think we could maybe go back to mine? I know it sucks, but maybe we could eat there and we can talk to my mum. I just... can't stop thinking about it, and I want to get it off my chest."

"That's fair enough, come on, lets get back then." Naomi took a hold of Emily's hand, and Emily looked down, smiling. It felt right. She'd never been like that before, never been the mushy romantic type, but right now she couldn't give a fuck.

"Mum?" Emily called, walking into her house with complete caution, scared of what she might face. She motioned Naomi in, and shut the door behind her, placing her bag down in the hall and walking through the kitchen. "Mum?" She called, again getting no reply. So she walked out to her garage, noticing her Dad fixing one of his gym machines.

"Dad?"

"Ah, alright kiddo? Where you been?"

"Went to London, for a party, didn't Mum say anything?"

"Nothing to me, love. Is that Naomi as well?" Naomi walked through.

"Hi Mr Fitc- Rob."

"How you doing Naomi?"

"Pretty good thanks."

"What you doing home then? It's Saturday, nothing to do round here is there?"

"I actually wanted to talk to Mum but she's not here."

"Anything you could talk to me about?"

"Not real-"

"Rob?" Speak of the devil.

"In the garage love!" He called out, and the next bit went in slow motion for Emily and Naomi. Jenna walked around the corner and stopped completely when she saw Naomi standing there.

"What the hell is she doing in my house?"

"Mum!"

"No Emily, did you not understand me? I didn't want you seeing her anymore! She's not welcome in this house!"

"Jen, love let Em speak."

"I can't Rob! She is ruining this family."

"How?"

"I can't explain this right now, especially not in front of _her_."

"Mum. Let me just explain to you please." Emily's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, she just wanted to get through to her.

"Fine, but I want you out of this house as soon as you've finished."

"You can't do that!"

"_You_, be quiet. You started all of this."

"But…"

"No Emily, she's done enough. Now come on, out with it. Say what you have to say."

"I'm not gay, I'm not straight, I'm not anything Ok. I'm Emily, who is falling in love with Naomi. It just so happens that Naomi is a girl. There. I've said it, I've made my peace. And now we're going. Have a nice life." Emily grabs Naomi's hand and pulls her out of the house.

"Did you mean it?" Naomi played with Emily's fingers slightly, her gaze zoned on the floor.

"Mean what?"

"What you said… about… you know, falling for me." Emily lifted Naomi's chin with her finger and nodded.

"100%"

Naomi let out a quiet sob as Emily's finger traced the features of her face.

"I am too…"

"You are?"

"Yeah…" The smile that graced Emily's face was the biggest Naomi had seen it.

"Emily love?" Emily turned to see her Dad running out towards her, and the next thing she knew she was enveloped in a huge hug.

"I can't get round your mum right away but we can try ok? It'll take some time. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask ok love? I'm always here if she isn't." Rob smiled and then turned to Naomi.

"You're a nice girl Naomi, it's been great getting to know you. And I know you'll keep my little girl safe yeah?" Naomi nodded. Emily was in tears.

"Come and see me when you can Ems. We'll help her understand." Emily nodded and hugged her dad one last time, before he ran back into his garage.

"Come on, lets get you sorted out shall we." Naomi suggested taking her hand once more and leading her into her house next door.

It didn't take long for Emily to settle in, snuggled into Naomi's side while she watched a DVD. Her eyes were drifting close, the comfort making her sleepy. That was until Naomi spoke up, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Are you hungry Em?"

"Don't really have much of an appetite at the moment." The solemn look on her face could've broken Naomi's heart right there and then.

"Are you sure? We could order out? I'm sure Mum's got some Chinese menu's around here somewhere."

"Maybe later? Got a bit to much on my mind." Naomi looked down at the small girl pretty much buried into her. She ran a finger through the bright locks before her, and Emily sat up a little, her head now resting on Naomi's shoulder.

"Share?"

"It's a lot to take…"

"Em, I need you to know you can trust me ok? I'm not like Katie, I'm not going to run to your Mum and tell her everything ok? I'm me, just Naomi." Naomi's smile lit up, and so did Emily's who leant forward a little to place a slight kiss on the blondes cheek. Naomi's finger continued its travels down the side of Emily's face, pulling it up slightly to kiss her on the nose.

"Where am I going to live?"

"What?"

"I can't live at home, there is no where else."

"Oh Em, You're staying here with me."

"I can't ask you for that."

"You didn't ask, I'm not offering either. I'm telling you that you're staying with me."

"Are you serious?"

"So serious. You can't stay at home anymore Em, not with that kind of a mother. You can stay in the spare room if you want, or you can stay in my room. I don't mind." Emily nodded and pondered, sitting up fully to look Naomi in the eye.

"I don't mind. This is amazing Nai. You're amazing." She smiled a coy smile and finally did what she had been wanting to do for ages. She leant forward and placed a deep kiss on the blonde's lips. Naomi obviously reciprocated, afraid to place her hands anywhere other than Emily's waist, in case the redhead got a little scared at the new territory. As soon as Emily's tongue entered her mouth, Emily's whole persona switched and Naomi found herself pinned down to the sofa, Emily hovering over her, their kiss growing ever deeper as Emily's hand started to wander down Naomi's sides.

"Em…" Naomi mumbled, taking her lips away from Emily's to try and regain some perspective.

"Hmm…" Emily reattached their lips again, only for Naomi's lips to be pulled back again.

"Emily. This is… Em."

Emily pulled back, resting her arms on either side of Naomi's head, her breathing irregular.

"A bit fast?" Emily finally said, pulling right back to look into the blonde's eyes, noticing how dilated her pupils were and how dark the blue in them had grown. Naomi just nodded and placed her forehead against the girls in front of her.

"Em. We're special."

"I know…" Emily slumped down so she was laying with her head on Naomi's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Her eyes drifted close, as did the blondes, slowly bringing their breathing back to normal.

"Sleeping together already?" Gina said loudly to Kieran, who was standing looking over the sofa where Naomi and Emily were still situated. The loud noise caused Naomi's eyes to bolt open and look up to where her Mum was looking down at her.

"Fuck off."

"Now now Naomi, a bit cranky don't you think?"

"Not in the mood right now Mum." Naomi gazed down at Emily who thankfully hadn't woken during the loud noises. Her light snore made Naomi smile a little before she turned back to her mother with a scowl.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Gina asked, a little lower now, obvious to the small girl sleeping on her daughter's chest.

"A load of shit's gone down with Emily's mum. I'd rather talk about it later, when she's conscious to explain." Gina just nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to take her upstairs? Be a bit more comfy. I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

"We were gonna order something in, can we have Chinese tonight Mum?"

"Well, seems we have an extra guest so why not…" Naomi nodded and looked down once again.

"Do you want some help there Naomi?" Kieran asked, spotting Naomi's slight struggle to get Emily off her without waking her up. Kieran walked around and carefully picked Emily up, with no difficulty obviously, she was as light as a feather. Naomi then got up and followed Kieran to her bedroom, where he was placing her down on Naomi's bed carefully, leaving her to Naomi, so the blonde could make her comfortable.

"Thank Kieran." Naomi muttered quietly, waving him goodbye as he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Naomi turned to the still sound asleep redhead and laughed a little at her slightly open mouth and her shirt pretty much on the wrong way as she stretched out on Naomi's quilt. Naomi carefully pulled off her trousers, then out of her t-shirt, before folding the quilt around the redhead and then climbing in herself.

* * *

**Please review, it means the world to me to know what you think. **


End file.
